Pokemon TG Stories
by Skarloeyisyoung
Summary: From my DeviantArt Account: Skarloeyisyoung
1. Ash - Mirror Magic - Delia Ketchum

Ash was walking through a woods of a nearby city alone. Wedgehurst in Galar to be specific.

Pikachu and his other Pokemon were being healed at the Pokemon Centre after a close and fierce battle with a dude named Leon. So to wind down after the fact. Ash started to spend some time staring into a lake.

"That was really fun!" He said as he started to fondly remember remember that battle and how Pikachu barely beat the Charizard. Be began to wander around the forest, the Slumbering Weald, as the locals called it. He wondered why nobody came in here but quickly spotted something shiny in the corner of his eye and soon followed it.

He soon stumbled upon a small grotto near a lake as he looked forward and saw... a mirror? A large, clean, full bodied mirror with a silver design. In truth, Ash thought it looked like an antique.

But then he started to wonder, Why did somebody leave a perfectly good mirror out here near the lake, it'd probably be broken left out here.

Ash's eyes soon landed on a note, engraved on the mirrors bottom half that read 'Think of the first person you saw on the biggest day of your life.'

Ash soon thought back to the first day of his journey, the day he met Pikachu and remembered finding his mom in the kitchen, making breakfast before looking for his shoes to run to the professor's lab.

"Mom was the first person I saw that day, but why would a mirror have a note like that?" he said, thinking and pondering about it.

Soon enough, as if hearing his thoughts the mirror's glass began to light up and started shining a bright pink light out of itself. Ash had to cover his eyes as he reached out to touch it, "The heck is this thing doing!?" he yelled.

BOOM* The mirror suddenly blasted a ray of pink energy through Ash's arm and into his body. Causing him to fall backwards in surprise and falling onto the wet, dirt covered ground behind him. "Ow!" he yelled, landing his butt and not having the softest of landings. His pants wet and muddy he soon got back up, grasping his rear and still feeling a little bit of pain.

One he got up, he soon groaned. "What was that?" He noticed as a dim pink glow surrounding him.

"What's this pink light?" he asked, looking to see it covered him head to toe. Trying too feel it with his hand, but finding it unable to touch. "Weird."

Soon he noticed something on some of his fingertips. Looking closer finding them to be much paler than his arm, thumb and pinky, looking as if someone stained his skin in a way what replaced his tanned skin.

"Whu? Freaky..." he said, think he was disoriented as he shook his head to try and fix his eyesight, eyes kinda blurry. He opened his eyes again to see that his thumb and pinky had also become the pale peach color.

"Huh?" he said as he quickly pulled his glove up a bit. Seeing that it had the lighter color skin had grown up to his wrist and he started to panic. Why didn't it go away!

He touched his hand, feeling it much softer against his other hand which was rough from his travels, soon the color also slowly making its changing on his other hand starting at his fingertips.

"It spreads!?" he yelled in a panic, nothing like this happen ever before he felt, to say the least, scared at what was happening. He pulled his glove back down as his second hand paled to the wrist as well, his first one stopping for a bit as if waiting for his other hand to fully change.

Suddenly his hand begun to change shape, his palms becoming smaller and lost some childish fat, his fingers grew with longer and slimmer, making a sickening crack as his bones adjusted. His nails also grew out, changing into clean, shiny and pointy, covered by a bright pink layer of nail polish. Soon looking like the freshly manicured hands of a pale young woman. Not the hands of a tanned ten year old Pokemon Trainer.

He rubbed his one of his colored nails, trying to remove the layer of pink on it. Soon removing a sore finger after a few seconds, seeing that it didn't even smudge. Looking at his new nails, bending his longer fingers into his palm, made him thought worryingly and seconds later blurt out because of said worry. "Could I even hold a Pokeball properly with these."

"Why so these look so familiar?" Ash asked as he stared at his new nails and palms for longer as somehow, feeling they that looked familiar, almost like he had seen them a million times before. He couldn't explain why but they just have him some odd sense of déjà vu.

The new skin color soon started rising again down his arms, at a faster pace than before. Soon rising up his forearms and onto his elbows. Stopping as it began changing his arms as well, they smoothened, lengthened and slimmed down with his bones shrinking to make twig-like arms. His elbows also shrunk and became more manageable.

Before he could, react the tan on his what-would-be biceps and shoulders was now covered by the paler skin. Soon what ever muscle he had from traveling vanished from his arms, his arms becoming slim and slightly longer arms, also joining the twig atheistic his forearms had. Next was his shoulders, which shrink and went inwards, making his frame seem smaller. Soon he might have had longer arms in comparison, but now his body looked out of proportion.

He stretched his arms out, seeing them stretch and become slightly blurry when fully pointing forwards. He blinked and soon had some of his vision return, but not knowing it had worsened to the point where he wouldn't be able to see the other side of a league battlefield. "How is this happening." he said as he suddenly stubbed his toes on a tree root. Falling back again and grasping it them pain, his nails poking at his socks slightly.

He yanked his shoes and socks off to see the extent of the damage, soon seeing that a similar stain appeared on his feet. Seeing it he panicked and tried to shake it off. Yelling "Come off!" as it grew to the tips of his toes and up to above his ankles, skin also becoming smooth and pale like his arms.

A cracking sound could be heard as his feet shrunk a few sizes, being much more feminine and dainty as his smaller ankles made it easier to move around and point his toe like a ballerina. Speaking of toes, his toenails grew out to be cleaner and sharper like his fingernails. A shine covering them as they changed to the exact same pink as his fingernails.

He grabbed one of his big toes and tried to rub off the polish, gently grasping his foot, not by choice as he wanted to be firmer rubbing it slower as if his hands knew their new limits. Ending up polishing it making it slightly brighter. "Why are my nails pink?" he asked nobody aloud.

He quickly decided to stand up and do something, rolling his socks up so they would stay and tying his shoes their max to keep them on, the stains beginning to move out of sight and up to his knees. Ash pushed himself up, his hands stinging slightly as he got up until his calfs and knees were fully covered unknown to him. "There we go." he said as he stood up again.

Soon enough though, he stumbled as his shins and calfs lengthened and slimmed respectively, becoming like thin weak sticks, connecting with his feet perfectly. His knees also changed, soon becoming smaller and more maneuverable, to the point where his toes tips could touch his butt. He soon fell down again, scraping his new knee slightly, but it felt more like a Scizor had slashed it with a X-Scissor. He held it his hands and groaned a "Gaouch! Why'd that hurt so much!" out.

Soon he pulled up his trouser leg to see the damage only to see... nothing. Not even a scratch had been inflicted on his paler skin, which was climbing up his thighs, yet he pain felt like it was much, MUCH, worse than a scrape. "Huh? Where's the scratch?" he said, wanting to know what happened.

He pulled it the leg down, only reaching down to his mid calf, to see a dirty stain on his its knee. Which somehow hadn't effected his skin or made it dirty, unbeknownst to him it had happened twice before too, when he fell on his butt and fell those two times. The stain on his clothes for some reason was really bugging him now.

His legs eventually became pale up to his thighs, they began to grow slightly as his thighs became thicker, losing all muscle but gaining some lost fat back in his new womanly thighs which tore his jeans slightly.

Ash saw this and soon got up, slowly by his new legs, as if only ever getting up that way before. "My legs!" he yelled as he saw that his pants tore a bit, subconsciously annoying him for reasons he didn't know.

Soon fat also started to reform his hips, not making them fat though, as they grew outwards becoming wider and child-bearing, looking much more feminine and tearing his pants even more. "What the?!" he yells as his clothes felt much tighter on his thighs and hips due to there different size.

He irrationally decides to wear just his boxers, deciding it better than with his pants being so tight on him, however his plans were almost immediately foiled by his larger, round and feminine hips. Making the clothes stay on due to the tears "Dang it, stupid clothes!"

Due to his pants being stretched out he saw that the color of privates was now changing as well. He realizes what's about to happen and yells out "N-no... NO!"

Soon, a quiet *pop* can be heard as Ash looks for a double check... and soon sees that he's no longer a boy, tears begin to form in his eyes. "I'm... a girl? But... girls can't be Pokemon Masters, right" he said before shaking his head, realizing that Cynthia and Diantha were champions.

He get's up with a renewed spirit as he notices from his arms and legs, that he was probably turning into an adult woman... a feminine one at that if his nails were anything to go by.

Soon she starts to worry and holds her arms together, frowning as she said "What if Pikachu doesn't remember me? What if I need to start over as a trainer? Will I still be allowed my Pokemon?!"

He soon shakes his head and stops holding his arms together. "Why am I thinking of myself as a she!?, I'm still a boy inside." he said, not hearing the slight waver in his voice.

Before he could think more in depth about it he gets distracted by a tingling in his butt, that felt a bit painful due to his pants' tightness... yet good at the same time? his rear began ballooning out, becoming much bigger and rounder almost like somebody was pumping it up with air. It soon became so large that his boxers began to rip slightly. Not to mentioned the nearly ripped back of his jeans.

Due to not being adjusted to the sudden weight on his behind, Ash fell over and onto his butt, yet oddly the fall didn't hurt. It almost felt that his butt being bigger and softer made it feel like a pillow to sit on. "Why is this happening?" he groaned at finding his softer and admittedly more comfortable to sit on butt.

Soon he had a thought... what was the thing that started to change. It was the pink light from the mirror! That was the reason why he was a girl from his shoulders and hips down. He reached for his jean pickets for a Pokeball...

Before realizing that he had left all of his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, he didn't bring a single one with him. He soon looks to his side and saw a decently large stick, and gently picking it up, finding it to be much heavier than he thought and internally groaning for his nails for some odd reason.

He got up and began to charge at the mirror, and by charge I mean carefully and clumsily walk in his old body's walk towards the still glowing mirror that had been resting on a tree, somehow holding the stick in his thin arms, feeling more like a log than a stick to him.

He got to the mirror and his skinny arms swung with all the might they had but even if it didn't rebound off of the magical aura it engulfed itself in, flying out of Ash's dainty hands in the process. It still probably wouldn't have left a dent.

Growling out a "Aww, come on! That's not fair!" before suddenly a sharp pain hit his stomach, and it wasn't hunger that's for sure. Having a feeling the changes had began again he lifted up his shirt to see his stomach, waist and lower back was already without his now less prominent tan.

Groaning in pain, his waist began to inch inwards, soon becoming thinner and flatter, it almost looked like you could balance a ball on it, as well as his belly button retreating into his stomach, making both his waist and belly much cuter than a few seconds ago.

He soon bent forward and felt sick, little did he know is as his internal organs shifting around to make new female reproductive organs. After a short while he felt able to move again, finding his back to have at arched backwards, poking his butt and chest out. Only one bouncing... for now at least.

"Stop that!" he yells but couldn't change his back to stand like he used to. He soon looked down to see that his skin was now pale up to the top of his neck. His chest started to tingle, knowing what was next, he whimpered "No..."

His neck quickly thinned and became skinnier like his arms as the tingling worsened. "Oh no... don't." Ash whimpered out before a few seconds later, large DD-cup breasts suddenly burst up from his shrinking rib-cage, bouncing as they stopped growing, ripping his shirt and jacket enough to give a fairly large area of showing his new chest, even under two torn layers of clothing. As they were forming Ash blushed and moaned involuntarily, was he... liking this?

He shook his head, why would he like this! The mirror was turning him into a adult woman and were adults even allowed to go on journeys, especially ones with this much of a chest!? "Wait... where did that come from!" he yelled at his thoughts. While his head shook, his breasts bounced with the movement.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as he looked towards the blurry building he saw through the trees. "I-I can get help from the folks over in town, they might know how to fix this. And I'll be able to get Pikachu and my other Pokemon and maybe I can change into something that fits." he said as he didn't notice he said the third one

He soon began to daintily walk towards the exit, due to not being able to run without his breasts bouncing to his face. He walked with a new style, chest bouncing slightly, hips and butt swaying, hands on his hips and feet going in front of one another while he walked. Almost like he always walked that way.

He realized that and stopped glaring down at his feminine body and shouted "Stop that!" angrily at it. He tried to walk like he used to but it was no use, his body was moving back to the new style of walking every time he tried not to. It was like all of his muscle memory had changed, it was weird and stupid but he accepted it rather quickly, not like he had a choice at the moment.

"Come on, I have to get out of here, or else I might be a lady forever!" he yelled in panic, not being able to run ahead made him feel slower and weaker! What if a Mankey took his hat again, he wouldn't be able to catch up!

Going at a slower pace made Ash look more at his surroundings and he realized that something was off, he was moving but he swore he passed that tree before and that log looked familiar to him. He decided to look out for the stump a trainer's Scizor cut up. He walked past it once... and a few minutes later, he saw it again... very out of breath as his more feminine body couldn't handle walking for half an hour without feeling tired.

"I... knew that I... passed that stump... before.." he panted as he saw down on it. How could he journey with a body like this! And more importantly why couldn't he leave! He realized in sudden horror what was causing him to stay. The mirror!

He, after resting for five minutes, began to walk back to the small lake where the mirror was, wanting to angrily run but it ended up making his new walk look more pronounced and sassier.

Within seconds he arrived back at the lake, shocked due to walking for half an hour before. "But, I'm sure it was further back!" Ash yelled, tears of frustration falling out as he glared at the mirror.

As he glared he saw that the only thing unchanged was his head. He expected his face to change next, but the mirror had a different card up it's sleeve.

He felt a tingling on his hands and looked down only to see his red and black gloves turn dark black and turn to dust, blowing away to the wind like ash, allowing his new womanly hands to reign free.

"Gah! My gloves!" he shouted as he ran a finger to his palm, seeing that there was no trace of the hand accessories. He groaned as he realized that the mirror was changing his clothes!

Soon enough, his chest began to feel... off. He looks down to see that a white and frilly bra was forming on his chest, it starts with the cups forming around the bottom of his breasts until the straps slithers out behind his shoulders and connects around his back. Giving them the much needed support he needed with his chest.

After starting to keep his breasts in place, Ash sighed slightly. "Well, at least they won't fly everywhere now." he reasoned it as an embarrassing yet not negative change for now.

His underwear soon began to shift, Ash saw his boxers slim down and pale to the point of becoming the same white and frilly design as his bra. going up his butt and and adjusting to his new privates comfortably.

"Oooah!" she moaned as she blushed, now knowing she was wearing woman's underwear, "Why is this so comfortable." she managed out, why were these clothes softer and better than her old ones? And why did they feel more liberating without the gloves?

He shook his head again! Why was he calling himself a she! He was a boy on the inside! How could he be comfortable with this! He didn't want to be some girly woman!

As an act of defiance against his new form, Ash tried to rip the bra off of his chest! He pulled and he tugged as hard as his dainty hands could but the bra wouldn't come off no matter how hard he pulled them!

"Why! Won't! They! Come! Off!" he yelled as his arms began to strain, weakly falling to his side's as they ran out of energy.

He looked down and saw that his socks were turning to the same black as his gloves, blowing away with the wind and exposing his feet to the uncomfortable bottoms of his shoes. "Aww, come on!" he groaned as they vanished and made him shuffle slightly in his shoes.

His discomfort didn't last long, whether it was fortunate or not, his shoes soon began to have the tongues to shrink inwards, pulling the rest of his shoe inwards and leaving his petite ankles exposed, the colors started to turn exclusively bright green, his footwear raised up, becoming much harder than his trainers, and shrunk to fit more of his smaller feet, becoming small, comfortable, toe-less, heeled sandals.

Even if minor, Ash was not adjusted to standing in heels and flailed around for a few seconds before her feet started to stand in them as if they always had been in heels of any kind. "At least I didn't fall over..." Ash sighed, trying to look at the positives he could grasp.

He couldn't help but feel like with his new sandals that he looked much more familliar to him, even with the feminine body he now had now he knew he had seen those sandals somewhere before...

Those thoughts didn't stay in his mind for long however, as his jeans began to feel... leathery? He looked down and saw his jeans began to fuse together and recede up to his knees and change to a light blue color, leaving his longer gorgeous calfs free.

Ash stared down in disbelief, he was wearing a tight, blue, leathery, knee-length skirt. He felt restricted yet revealed more so than comfortable as a gust of wind made him shudder when it went up his legs. "C-Cold..." he chattered

He started to look down and realized the most shocking thing about all of this, the sandals, the skirt, the skin, the nails... they were just like his Mom's!

"I'm not becoming just some random lady... I'm becoming Mom?!" Ash yelled out in indignation, wanting to stay himself he definitely tried to rip his now clean and fresh skirt off, but it wouldn't even tear!

His shirt was next to change, becoming a creamish yellow instead of black and made out of a thinner, softer material than his old one and much tighter again his breasts "But I like being me! I don't wanna be Mom!" he yelled with tears flowing out slightly

Realising what would happen next, Ash tried to take his jacket and hat off, his jacket wouldn't budge due to his new breasts but he was able to quickly take his hat off, believing it to be safe.

He looks down to see his jacket thin slightly, coats shrinking slightly, getting lower at the top and having a triangular hole at the bottom to show off his shirt and turn from blue and white to a bright pink, the zip turning into a dark pink button, now being more like a tight cardigan than a loose jacket.

Looking down, Ash saw that he was his mom from the neck down, except if his mom had known larger breasts and butt, he didn't know how to feel but currently he felt... frightened yet attracted, she wouldn't be able to journey anymore probably... but was that going to be bad for her?

Wait...why would he know his mother's breasts and rear weren't this big?! He doesn't and shouldn't pay attention to stuff like that!? This was his Mom he was thinking about! He shook his head to vanish the thoughts as his face began to get covered in the pale skin.

He saw it spread up his nose and panicked "No!" he cried as the pale skin had gotten rid of any trace of a tan on his face and even under his hair, despite not being visible, and some of his eyebrow hair fell out, leaving black arches on his face.

He looked into the still glowing mirror and saw what looked like his mother with different facial features, birthmarks, eye colour and hair. "H-How did this happen?!" Ash asked in shock, pinching his cheek to check that this was real...

Ash flinched as he felt a small sting on his pinched cheek. He thought about his question and remembered what the mirror had engraved on the bottom "Think of the first person you saw on the biggest day of your life!" he exclaimed as he now knew he was being transformed by a simple answer!

Before he can try anything else his black hair growth smoother and longer, losing the short spiky bush in favour of low-back length hair, being the same length as his mom's when unstyled.

He feels his hair grow and suddenly perked up "M-Maybe if I think of me, I'll turn back!" he said feebly, thinking that this would one hundred percent work.

He took a deep, calming breath and thinks... as long as he thought as kind and sweet as his dear mother he cou- No! He shakes his hair again, black hair hitting her face, what was wrong with her, Don't think like herse- he meant his mom, think like Ash Ketchum not Delia Ketchum!

But she was no Pokemon Trainer though... was she? She swore she was something else, but what could be? She opened her eyes slightly and saw her black hair and presumably eyebrows slowly lose the black at the roots and fades into auburn-brown, like some sort magical hair dye was put in her hair, it was just like her mother's? But... wasn't her hair always this colour?

He shook his head again, what was he thinking! He was a Pokemon Trainer! He always had black, short and spiky hair! His hair was not brown, long and silky hair normally!

As he opened his eyes, he saw his hat floating in front of him! "W-Wait! I thought it wasn't changing!" He pathetically yelled with anger, that had was his all throughout the Kalos region and his semi-final loss! The hat slowly turned to the same black as his gloves and socks... and blew away like ashes in the wind...

Tears started to fall out as the hat was suddenly replaced by a blue, elastic hair toggle, wrapping around his hairs and now being styled into a low, fashionable ponytail, bangs falling forward and framing is boyish face nicely, meanwhile a couple of strand on his head pointed up slightly, sort of like two ahoge, her hair in the same style as her mother.

He held his longer hair in his hands, only now noticing his hand were on his curvy sides, feeling it to be much softer and smoother than it was before, it also felt cleaner and fluffier as he smelt the hair almost out of reflex, smelling a mix of his mom's favourite flowery shampoo and her hairspray.

Ash held the hair in her hand, it was just like her mom's in feel, look and smell and made her smile lightly, it was almost like her mother was right here beside her!

Ash shook his head yet again, yelling out angrily, "I'm a he, not a her!" in annoyance he looked in the mirror and saw the next part of him change, face tingling as it began...

Hair began to fall from his eyebrows, almost as if being pulled out by some tweezers, shaping to thin feminine arches. Ash groaned as he ran a finger over the arches and childishly whined out. "Even my eyebrows?!"

He looked into the mirror and saw his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes brightening and changing hue, becoming an amber shade, his eyes widened slightly and eyebrows growing outwards, now being lush and thick and almost reaching his eyelids. His eyes also blurred even more, his eyes probably couldn't see ten feet in front of him.

Ash rubbed his soft eyelids, trying to get rid of the blur in his eyes and opened them to see the clear foreground yet still blurry background was still there! "How am I supposed to see right now!" he asked aloud.

When he looked back in the mirror he saw his lightning-bolt shaped birthmarks begin to fade away, his cheekbones rising up and looking much more feminine, soon becoming womanly, smooth and clear cheeks. His nose also shrunk inwards, becoming small and button-like.

Ash ran a finger from his nose to his his right cheek, left hand on his waist unconsciously as he blurted out a sudden thought "I-I'm cute?" He shook his head once again, gentler though, what was making him think like that!?

Before anything else could happen, his entire head shrunk slightly, now fitting his frame more and his jaw snapped slightly, his jaw shrinking and he realised that with his new head and body, he probably couldn't eat as much or as fast as before!

He felt a sharp pain in his ear suddenly, reaching up to his with his shaky girly hand he touched them and found them smaller, but what was the most shocking were the small holes in his earlobes, like they had been pierced by something.

Out of nowhere, his teeth began to change as well, becoming smaller, brighter, shaped and all in a straight line, as if held together by invisible braces. His lips, as if reacting to his teeth, puffed up and became more plump and kissable, quickly being covered by a thin shiny lipgloss that tasted like strawberries.

Looking in the mirror, Ash opened his mouth and saw the two rows of pearly white female adult teeth, hearing a slightly squeak as one of his fingers touched it "I never knew mom's teeth were this clean..." he quietly says as he takes his finger out and runs a smaller tounge over his lips, shivering as he tasted the taste.

Suddenly and he didn't know if it was a instinct or the mirror sending him signals but... he felt his insides were changing as well and changing it all; blood, bones, spit, sweat, organs and more... it was clear to him, they were all changing to like his mother's, like the mirror wanted to replace Ash Ketchum for Delia Ketchum.

Knowing it to be the only part of his old self, Ash grabbed his throat and felt if his Adam's Apple was still there, it was and he whimpered "Please, no more..."

But, it seems it wasn't meant to last as his throat began to tingle and he started to cough, his apple began to shrink as he cried through the coughs "No! Please! I don't wanna be Mom!" His voice began to sound more feminine, mature, higher and sweeter, physically, Ash Ketchum was no more...

Ash gasped as he stopped coughing, that voice! It was just like his mom's! The mirror flew down and let him see his new body, from the brown hair, to the manicured nails, to the pink jacket to the green sandals, the person staring back at him was Delia Ketchum...

Tears began to fall properly on his higher cheeks, realising that nobody would believe he was 'Ash' and even if he got a new ID, who knows if his achievements or Pokemon could stay with him!

While looking into the mirror, Ash hadn't even notice how his legs were directly against eachother and his hands were daintily joined in front of his new womanhood. Staring into his wider, tear filled eyes in shock "I... I look just like Mom..."

For the first time, Ash was genuinely scared as he looked down, his new shirt and jacket covering him yet letting a small bit of cleavage out, the skirt perfectly fitting over his paler legs and the sandals hugging his feet softly, almost as if they were tailor made for his new body!

His eyes shifted up as the mirror began glowing slightly and rattling too! A second pink beam suddenly shot right between his eyeballs, almost as if flying to the back of his head through them, making him fall down onto his rear yet again, slightly dazed "W-What was that for?"

As he bent down on his knees, a sudden wave of thoughts, skills and memories came flooding into his mind, not replacing any but more like adding to them. Cooking, meals, food and how to make it, how to season, how to serve it and even what spoon to use for soup, those were the thoughts that entered his dizzy mind.

Ash remembered some knew details like learning how to cook when younger and he started to think he didn't need rely on Cilan or Brock as much for food, finding them less useful to him and while his original memories stayed the same, he was also confused, why did he know this much about making foods and soup spoons, he usually ate the food not made it!

Before anything was said, another wave of thoughts rushed through his mind, adding and extending his skill set as it went through his mind. Gardens, compost, gloves, shovels, flowers, vegetables, how to trim bushes and how to properly provide for a plant.

Yet again more details were added to his head, when would he have time for something like gardening? And why did he feel like he could have made some herbs and had even less use for the cooks, when would he plant while traveling?!

Yet again, a wave of skills flew through him, further expanding his knowledge and skill. Threads, needles, sewing, patterns, cloth, knitting, wool, yarn, colour pallets and the like.

Ash, still being dizzy, sucked the information up like a dry sponge but couldn't help but feel both that Brock and Cilan were less helpful than ever and that he wasn't sure when or if he even learned this stuff.

The next wave came by as Ash began to feel less dizzy, still unable to do anything but groan but regaining some focus. Thoughts of vacuuming, dusting, polishing, brooming, clothes washing, ironing, folding and organising came flooding in.

Now gaining the state of mind to speak, Ash quietly started to murmur out things like "Why do I need to know how to knit?" and "When will ironing be useful on my journey"

The fifth wave hit like a truck, knowledge seeping into Ash's mind as his knowledge increased yet again. Ingredients, groceries, hats, shoes, clothes, prices, discounts, sales, money, paying and more to do with shopping went into his brain.

Ash soon lost the dizziness he had and stood up again, wobbly and confused "What the heck, why do I know this stuff?!" he asked in confusion.

Amongst his confusion, he began to think for once, was being a Pokemon Master the right path for him, sure he's an accomplished trainer and Alolan League Winner... but what happened once he hit his goal or even before he hit it, what could her real dream be?

With this new knowledge maybe she could go to Celadon and help Erica, or maybe assist Misty's sisters at their gym due to their inability to clean, or maybe work in a store at the Saffron Market... but none of those sounded right to her...

She didn't know why but she had the sudden urge to stay in one place as a job... but did that mean she wanted to be a butl-maid, a maid sounded closer but something more close to home... sorta like... a mom or a wife...

"Wait, wife!?" he asked in shock at his own thought. "First off, I like girls and secondly, even after being a Pokemon Master I'll still travel, I'm destined to become one!"

He realised the mirror was trying to turn him into his mom mentally but he decided to fight it. "I will be a Pokemon Master, and these skills, I can just try and find uses for them on my journey!" He yelled defiantly as the mirror snuck up behind him.

Ash looked behind as he was blasted by yet another beam, this time staying upright and not as dizzy, able to speak but unable to move his new body at all except for the automatic breathing and blinking the body always did.

He felt yet another wave of thoughts go through him but they seemed, for lack of a better word, girlier. Thoughts of heels, panties, bras, skirts, dresses, jewelry, earrings, accessories and the such came flooding into his brain.

"I don't need to know about this!" Ash yelled as he didn't notice but thoughts of his new body in many kinds of outfits gave him some kind of blissful feeling...

A seventh wave ran through him as thoughts of makeup to match the outfits went through; how to blend colours, what to wear with what, different brands, lipgloss tastes, how much to use on a look and even the names of them all.

He once again yelled out, slightly wavering as he yelled "I don't need to know what bronzer is for a journey!" Nor did he need to know about things like spa-treatments, perfume, salons, nail and skincare and the like...

He smirked slightly, no matter how much knowledge the mirror gave his pretty head, there's now way he'd give up the dream he's had for his whole life!

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you asked, his confidence wavered as thoughts of supposed more importance that being a 'Pokemon Master' glided through his mind; upkeeping the garden at home, learning and making new recipes, keeping the house spotless, keeping his clothes in top condition and even making new ones as well as making sure to get the best sales at the market.

Ash, unable to resist agreeing they were important, shook his head, the ideas remaining. "E-Even if those things are important... I cannot give up on my dream!" He yelled out with a renewed fire in his eyes.

Before the final starter wave his him as thoughts of being a loving wife to a man went in, thoughts like how cute, hot, tough, strong, sexy and loving a husband would be to have.

Before widening his eyes in horror, guys!? He like girls! He was still a guy inside, no matter how much would happen to him, there's no way in the distortion realm he would like guys... right?

He shook his head and tried to growl out "H-Hey! I like girls! Not boys!" it sounded much more like a purr than a growl, not to mention his mom's voice not being all that scary, but more stern.

Unsurprisingly, another wave hit him, this time it was solidifying that it was okay to like girly clothes, wear makeup, go to salons, to buy perfume, and to even prefer the colour pink over any other!

Ash smiled slightly as he began to accept this now, being firmly planted inside of his mind. "I can still do all the outfit hunting I so choose in the cities, after all, they are the main place on my journey" she said jovially.

Ash hadn't even noticed how she began to referring to herself, her girl travel companions as semi-daughters and Max and Bonnie as the little ones. She didn't even notice her more advanced Pokemon knowledge and battle skills get locked away with most of her other memories of 'Ash'

Ash smiled as she began to have a final influx of shifting feelings and emotions. Now beginning to think of any girls she met as a 'Gal Pal' and how she missed so many opportunities for a possible love interest but was so focuses on her useless old dream of becoming a 'Pokemon Master'

Her mind shifting even more to align with a new dream, to take care of her house and garden until she met a boyfriend and future husband, any perhaps becoming a mother while at it, but no respectable woman would call themselves as 'Ash', she'd have to choose a different name.

"Ash...? Oh don't be silly that name doesn't fit me anymore. Not even 'Ashley' would do for a woman like me, it reminds me too much of my old self. I am simply Delia, nothing more and nothing less!" she said as she mentally looked down apon her old self, what even was a Pokemon Master?

But before anything else, she realised the state of her home when she had left and looked horrified, "Oh my goodness, I must clean up right away, much more important than say, battling or training!" she said as she began to daintily and femininly walk away

She was thankful to the mirror for helping her to see the error of her ways, being Ash was nothing compared to being Delia, glad at how she now talked, walked, acted and thought... just like she should... and just as her once-mother-now-self should!

If the mirror could smile it would as it saw the woman leave, it had corrected the endless path of Ash Ketchum to the satisfying and girly one of Delia Ketchum, it gladly watched as the woman was whisked away, back to her home... where Delia truly belonged...


	2. Ash - Twinning Makeover - Caroline Maple

Ash Ketchum was in love... Yes you heard me right, Ash Ketchum, densest of the dense and the most oblivious person in the entire Pokemon world, was in love with someone.

But you may ask, who could Ash possibly be in love with, his first traveling companion Misty? His childhood best friend Serena? Or maybe even somebody like Altomare's Latias?

None of those but if you were to say May Maple you would be corrected, in fact Ash was looking through the Petalburg City shopping district to find a gift to confess to get with.

Why did he like May? For everything other than her shopping tenancies. Her happy smile, her cheerful attitude, the fact she ate almost as much as Ash, and her general compassionate and confident way of life!

The times they spent together he looked back fondly on as well, from her getting Torchic, to her first contest and grand festival, her winning the Kanto grand festival and reuniting in Sinnoh!

He even remembered how loving she could be with her Pokemon and even her little brother Max! If he could be with her even being a Pokemon Master would take a backpedal for a bit.

But even with all of this... he couldn't find a gift he felt he could give May that properly conveyed his feelings, he had searched most shops but came up empty handed.

He sighed sadly, "Why can't I find a gift for May? It shouldn't be this hard!" he said as he browsed the shelves and stores for anything he May be able to give his dream girl.

He had even gone out if his way to leave to leave Pikachu and his other Pokémon at the nearest Pokemon Centre because who knows could happen if say Pikachu distracted May from his confession!

He looked around and went through all of the options relating to May. "A couple of pokeseal? No she'd thinks it's for a contest... Flowers? Nah, I'm pretty sure she hates Drew because of them... A red headband? No she wears a bandanna..." he said aloud as he browsed.

And those were just the ideas worth mentioning, he found things as boring as a simple glow bracelet to a Manaphy Plush. Ash sighed as I looked round the shop for the final time.

He looked and saw exactly what he would be needed, it was a heart shaped box of chocolates, the top half being a blue and the bottom being a red, almost like his and May's colours were put on it for him to find.

He picked up the box and slowly walked over to the register, paying for the heart shaped box and was given a knowing look from the cashier. Ash blushed as he walked outside, seeing it to be late afternoon.

He took a deep cleansing breath and stretched, preparing to walk over to the Maple Residence, even for someone as battle hardened as Ash, he had to admit he was powerless in romantic power.

He looked onward and began to walk, it was a long way from here to May's house, it was at least on the other side of town so it was a fair but away from here but he was sure me could get there quick

On his way, he was psyching himself up, not caring for the other people's stares "Okay Ash, you got this, you're a Pokemon Master in the making! You can confess to May how you love her!"

He walked through the small dirt roads with a smile and nervous grip on his gift, while he could do it he was still nervous about this, not knowing how May would react.

He passed through a road full of restaurants with a happy smile and open ears... but then he heard a very familiar giggle, specifically May's...

"Huh? Was that... May just now?" Ash asked aloud in a mix of surprise and dread, he looked around and looked in a bunch of restaurants, hoping his assumption was wrong.

But unfortunately for him, he spotted May sitting in one of the restaurants... with Drew... they were clearly on a date by the way they were acting and despite the fact that the both of them were in their normal attire.

Ash's heart cracked at this, before it shattered and fell into trillion tiny pieces, the heartbreak overtaking his heart with tears beginning to fall faster and faster out of his eyes.

His ears which were on much higher alert started to overhear what the both of them were speaking about, hearing one certain sentence that made his heart shatter from pieces to micropieces.

"You see May, it's not the best idea to use both Skitty's Assist alongside Munchlax's Metronome, and while if lucky it can work great there's a higher risk of bad luck" Drew explained in a mix of advising and flirting

"Thank you for this Drew, for the advice and the lovely date, I'll be forever grateful for this, I was beginning to thing I'd never find love." she said with a genuine smile

"There's no problem with that May, I'm just glad you gave me a shot, and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend, so I'm happy about that!" Drew smiled honestly...

Hearing those words, time froze for the heart broken ten year old, May... and Drew...? They were... together... Did he have no chance to begin with?

He dropped the chocolate he was holding and the contents spilled ot of the blue half as it fell and broke in half, the less fragile red one getting blown into the grass.

May and Drew were to focused on each other, they never even knew Ash had been there as said boy ran, he full on sprinted away from them, passerby's looking at him pitifully but not trying to get close and comfort him.

He eventually ran into a park and stopped before sitting down on a small wooden bench, big enough to fit two but Ash was the only one there.

He thought back as his tears flowed freely, where did he go wrong? Why didn't May notice?! Why would she choose Drew!? He... did he not notice his love in time?

He took a deep soothing breath and began to try and calm down, yeah he did just get heartbroken but another thought crossed his mind as he lightened up a bit.

"Y-Y'know, maybe May w-wasn't meant to be with me... maybe I could be with someone else..." he said as he thought of Dawn, Iris, Misty, Serena and more girls.

But then he looked back down in a mix of acceptance, pain and sadness. There is no way he wanted to feel like this ever again, it was worse than any Thunderbolt, Flamethrower or literal death he'd experienced, there was no way we would go through that by choice again...

And just as he thought nothing could make this worse the dark clouds over head began to rain, perfectly matching how Ash felt "Great... just great..." he sighed as he looked up, rain splashing on his face.

He decided to get off the bench and stood up, not bothering to even stretch as he briefly looked at a map and began to aimlessly wander into the city again.

Ash had spent all of the money on the chocolate he hadn't thought of getting a coat or umbrella and judging by where he was, he'd probably have ran too far away from the Pokemon Center for shelter if his memory was right, the only place close enough was... Petalburg Gym... better known to him as May's house...

He really didn't want to go there, on the off chance May and Drew were there he didn't want to be awkward around her, but it'd be better for that rather than catching a cold, at the very least his tears were covered by the thundering rain so no one would know he was crying.

He kept his head down as he walked through the streets, passerby's with coats and such looked down at him in pity but never came close enough to talk, but Ash didn't care at all.

Roughly ten minutes later, he arrived at the home, looking shiny and clean on the outside despite the fact it was raining, Ash could only guess it was better on the inside.

Ash took a deep breath and stood under the front porch, he couldn't let May, if she was in, know that he was sad and he pulled himself together with a convincing cheerful facade

He took another breath before he knocked nervously on the door, and a womanly voice called from the other side. "Just a minute dearie! I'll be right with you!"

Ash sighed in relief as he realized May probably wasn't home yet as he heard the voice of her mother, Caroline, "Hi Mrs. Maple, it's me, Ash Ketchum" he called from the other side of the door.

"Ash Ketchum?" she asked before she made her way to the door and saw a cold and wet boy she knew from May's travels she gasped as she saw the state Ash was in.

"Oh Ash sweetie, you poor thing, get in here quick or you'll get a cold, I'll make you some coco to help warm you up" Caroline said as she dragged Ash in with concern and sat his wet form on her couch.

"Thank you Mrs Maple" he said with a thankful smile, while internally he was a wreck of emotions, he was still glad and thankful for being warmer and dryer.

"Oh please, you can call me Caroline, okay Ash" she called from the other room and brought in a maroon colored blanket in alongside a nice toasty cup of cocoa.

Ash murmured out a quick thanks as he drunk a sip from the cup, being the perfect temperature as he sniffled slightly, before looking back to the woman in front of him

"Sorry if the cocoa was delayed, you see, I'm not exactly used to being here by myself, Norman's busy at a Gym Conference, Max is studying in Alola, and May's off on a cute little date with Drew! Oh so romantic that is!" She said obliviously to what Ash had seen.

"O-Oh yeah... is she?" he said, his voice cracking with sadness as some tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he looked back down and took another sip of his cocoa.

"Of course, why would I need to lie, especially since I'm so happy for my little girl" Caroline said, holding her cheek with an obvious smile on her face "After all, our good looks is the way we win over all of the boys in our lives" she giggled.

Ash looked down sadly when Caroline giggled "Yeah, like how May won my heart and took Drew's instead" he said as he began to cry slightly, him taking quiet and shy sips of the drink.

Caroline gasped at what Ash said and looked apologetically at the trainer "O-Oh my goodness, I-I'm so very sorry Ash, I should have known"

"N-No, it's fine, I guess romance just isn't for me, not meant to be loved" He said as he tried to pull himself together, no need to bother Caroline like this.

Suddenly, just after he said that Caroline glared at Ash with what looked to be rage. "Now hold on tight there young man, Love is for everyone, they just don't know it, however, do you know what I have that you don't?"

Ash had to think for for a few seconds before he remembered something Caroline had mentioned and blushed as he said "You said it was yours and May's good looks."

"Exactly" Caroline answered proudly, smile and had a smile on her face. "My good looks is how I was able to win off my dear Norman. Oh how romantic~" she sighed as she hugged herself in joy at her memories.

But she shook her head and gained a sly grin, one not seeming too natural on her pretty face. "Ash, I can help you with you problems, I can make attractive, you'll find love in no time... you'll be as beautiful as me~" she said, almost hypnotically from Ash's viewpoint.

While Ash knew Caroline didn't have any hypnotic powers or was actually hypnotizing him, Ash couldn't ignored what she had just said, he saw how supporting and generous Caroline was being and couldn't help but wish to listen and follow along what she would do.

"Y-You mean you can make people find me attractive? Help me find someone to love?!" Ash asked as Caroline cupped his face in her hands, he stared into the woman's purple eyes in glee "Y-Yes! Yes please!"

"Great!" Caroline clapped in delight before she held her nose in fake disgust "I'm extremely happy to help but first, you absolutely need a shower, the rain made you stink worse than a Muk and a Garbodor combined!"

Ash took a quick sniff at his arms and didn't quite catch onto what Caroline was meaning, he wasn't that stinky? Right? But before he could ask for a reasoning, a small handful of bathing items were given to him.

"I can't help you if you stink, so here, these are my conditioner, shampoo and bodywash there expensive so use them properly make sure the first two get all in your hair and make sure to get the bodywash everywhere, your face, under your arms, and I do mean everywhere" she explained as she smiled generously and pointed down

Ash blushed heavily as he knew what she was referring to, still wondering why not use Norman's or Max's shower products but still obeyed and held them close so they wouldn't fall.

"Now come on then Ash, upstairs and in the shower." She said as she grabbed them from the shoulders and began to push him up the stairs with a smile.

Quickly, Caroline pushed him into the bathroom, locked the door from the outside and said "I won't let you out until you finish!" before turning away from the door and walked into her room. "I'm so glad I can finally do this~ And especially to someone like Ash!" she sang happily before she made some preparations

Ash soon enough decided it wouldn't be wise to listen to Caroline, if she said he stunk he probably did, it would make sense if he WAS as he did own a Muk. He put the other items in the basket in the shower and saw other things in there, all in girly cursive.

"Caroline? What do I do with the things already in there!?" He yelled from once side of the door before Caroline answered him with a, "Just use them as well! And if you need a sponge use my red one!"

He stripped down and got inside of the shower, and after getting the water to the perfect temperature and getting doused, he got out the first container.

Meanwhile, Caroline was in her room setting up a chair, it was facing her vanity table which had no mirror, and preparing clothes, makeup, earrings and more for which would happen in a little bit

After Caroline fully had everything prepared she heard somebody screamed in shock. "Well, it seems I finished these just in time for him to finish~" she sang jovially as she went to the bathroom

When she got there, what she saw would shock most others but not her, Ash's messy, spiky, short black hair was now a soft, flowing, mahogany waterfall cascading down to his lower back, his skin was no longer tanned and somewhat rough skin was now a pale-cream colour, softer than a fluffy blanket and smoother than anything Ash had known.

Ash spluttered in shock at his new appearance, he noticed his face and body was the same but his eyebrows was also the mahogany color, not to mention his skin which made things feel colder.

"Wh-What happened to me!? Why is my body-?" Ash yelled in panic before Caroline silently wrapped the boy's head in a mahogany towel like a girl would in for his hair, while another towel, this one being bigger, was put around his torso and underneath his arms starting at his upper chest and ending around his mid-thigh "Huh?"

Caroline smiled at the boy warmly "No need to worry It's just a small side effect of the shower, being well bathed helps in romance~" She said.

Ash blushed and began to feel uncertain about this "C-Caroline? S-Sorry but why are you treating me like a gir-" he said before Caroline gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

"Ash, do you want to find love? Because if you do... do as I say~ When I'm done with you... You'll never feel heartbroken ever again~" she said in a hypnotic tone, Ash would have gone against her, but he just didn't feel like he couldn't trust her.

Not to mention how, even if it embarrassment, if it indeed was as true as Caroline had promised, he was more than willing to try this new look out, and he could always dye his hair and get another tan.

Caroline smirked as she got a chair out, she knew Ash was heartbroken and in desperate seeking of a lover, but she had expected more resistance from him, even in this state!

"Great~ I need you to sit here for around half an hour. So let me give you something... Aha!" She said as she got a small MP3 Player, some Red and fluffy headphones with a yellow pattern, and a large stack of two magazine types.

She sat Ash down and out the headphones on him "You can borrow these~" she sang as some smooth relaxing music started to play in the boy's ears, his uneasiness and pain melt away.

It was... almost hypnotic and as Caroline intended, she silently walked out with a smile, knowing that her plan was already bearing fruit as Ash layed down with a soft smile, he just felt calm...

But soon enough he got rather bored and wouldn't you? Even if he indeed was calm, that didn't stop his impatience, he began to tap his foot to the music but looked at the magazines a second later.

He didn't know why but he felt as if that reading them might help cure his boredom and after a minutes thinking he randomly took one off of the top.

Ash looked down at the cover and blushed, it was all about women's fashion, what colour were in, the types of outfits that were cheque, the latest trendy hairstyles and even makeup tips!

He groaned as he picked it up and slowly began to read, not knowing how in combination with the music, his mind was like a sponge to suck up any and all information he was provided

Although, he didn't know that or anything else regarding what was happening but all he knew was the magazine he was reading was extremely engaging, he had no clue how but the facts and information flooding into his head was oddly attractive!

He kept reading onwards and soon grew a fondness of the topic, sure, he probably won't even need this information but it was so interesting, it was so engagingly, so... so amazing! "I never knew how much work women do to keep themselves pretty!" he said in awe.

He kept reading on and unfortunately he soon had to finish reading the magazine, he sighed and looked at it, able to recall every word, but that was then he realized there was an entire stack of them as his eyes lit up and picked up another.

The next one he picked up made him blush even harder, on the cover alone it had bare chested men with large muscles, strong smiles and handsome faces.

Ash took a nervous gulp as he opened the magazine too see many much stronger looking men than him, making him feel odd inside, he didn't know what, but he had to guess it was jealousy he felt run down his spine.

He didn't notice how his cheeks lit up as he saw them, he couldn't look away due to his believed to be envy. "M-Maybe if I looked more like these guys, May would have..." he started before shaking his head, no need to worry about that soon...

Ash was expecting he'd be more interested into all of the work out sheets littered in the book yet he unconsciously couldn't keep his eyes from drifting too the men on the pages, it was alluring him in an odd way.

However, Ash didn't know this, but the music was working in tandem with the magazines too implant seeds of interests into Ash, slowly growing and overtaking his old interests he also would be more willing to what Caroline planned.

Ash ended up blowing through the magazines and didn't notice the playlist had looped five times and that he was beginning to reread the older magazines, he didn't know how it had actually been three hours!

After the music began to loop for the tenth time and he had read all of the magazines twice, Caroline came in once again, surprised to see the progress that Ash had made, she smirked before putting on a sweet smile.

Ash sighed peacefully as he put the magazine back into the pile neatly, he felt with the music all the pain he had felt washed away and he gained some interesting new ideas!

He briefly thought back to what he had learned from the magazines, the true intricacies of how woman chose outfits, how makeup worked, how much was used but how little was needed, not to mention how he may or may not have stared at the muscles for longer than he'd like to admit.

Although it was just a thought that passed a few times, he thought that some of the men were, cute, hot and dare he think it sexy. But that made him begin too mumble "Wait... why did I think that? And why am I not freaking out? It like this is normal."

Caroline quietly came in, smiled and put her hand on Ash's shoulder "Oh? Do you like them? They were the only ones I could find but from your face you must have liked them" she teased, only to realize Ash was too invested to hear her.

Caroline giggled before taking one headphone off of Ash's ear "Hello, Ash? Did you hear me?" she asked as Ash blinked before yelping in surprise and frantically putting the current fashion magazine he was reading down.

Ash shook his head and took the headphones off "H-Huh!? Sorry, no, when did you get here Caroline?" he asked, disoriented from sitting for so long, any thoughts about fashion and men being sunk back to his brain as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just now, anyway, I went to quickly wash your clothes, but unfortunately, an untrained Mighteyena rushed inside and tore it up, everything, from your hat to shoes, the trainer is very sorry about it" she said with a sad frown, in actual face she was internally grinning, she had burnt it all to ash, almost symbolic of what she was doing.

"Huh!? Aww man, what am I supposed to wear?" he asked in annoyance and puzzlement, this was exactly the reaction had wanted from it as she could start her next part of her plan.

"Max and May's clothes would be too small and Norman's would be too big. Oh whatever shall we do..." Caroline said, faking ignorance and cupping her cheek to make it appear she was thinking.

Ash sighed unhappily "I'm sorry about this Caroline, I should have thought thi-" he started before Caroline put a finger over his lips, making him look over at her.

"Don't worry Ash, I have a plan, but you're going to have to go along with it, okay? Caroline asked with a glint in her eyes, not malicious or mischievous, but too Ash they seemed full of genuine kindness.

Ash didn't think twice before he nodded and Caroline smiled "Great, now follow me" she said as she took Ash's creamy-white hand in her own as she led him out of the bathroom and into her own room.

Ash felt somewhat nervous as he went into the room, he wasn't used to being in woman's room, he blushed and rubbed his arm nervously but regardless looked around, his eyes landing on the vanity table and unconsciously knew every product.

Not noticing this, Caroline smiled and took two things off of the she had made earlier, being some frilled cream-colored panties and a matching bra, she took them in her hands and turned around.

She passed the two garments over to the dazed boy, and made sure he was still holding the towel "I suppose that these shall have to do~" she sung, as Ash refocused yet again and saw the woman's clothes in his palms.

Ash blushed heavily as he realized what he was holding and stuttered out a shocked and embarrassed "H-Huh!? But aren't these you-" he started before he looked up.

He saw Caroline with a disapproving frown directed at his was "Ash... I can't help you if you have no clothes on..." she said as she stared into his eyes, something about the stare made him... want to listen...

He took a small gulp as he looked away from Caroline for a moment and down at the cream garments, they were... attractive to him, even though that thought made him feel embarrassed.

"O-Okay then... I guess since there's no choice..." he said before looking back up and asking, "U-Um, Caroline? Could you turn around?" he asked with red on his pale face.

Caroline nodded with a smile "Of course, ask if you need any help" she said before he turned around and sat down on her bed, facing the window across from her.

Ash took a deep breath as he took the towels off of his hair and body and due to already being dry he pulled the panties over his private parts and almost like an expert, fastened the bra to his chest.

But that's just when Ash realized, why did he need the bra? It wasn't holding anything and since he was a boy, there was no need for it "Um... Caroline, I don't think I need the bra... there's nothing to cover..."

Caroline giggled before turning around, eyes staring at the boy in joy as she saw that Ash was wearing it, and not only that but he was doing so flawlessly.

Ash blushed in embarrassment but was surprised when he found himself in an odd state of calm, almost as if he usually did wear these under his clothes daily. "O-Okay, I understand the panties... but why the bra?

Ash briefly thought about and then realized something else, "Wait a minute... Why did I put it on in the first place? It makes no sense... And how could I put it on like it was... normal?"

He suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his crotch and chest "Huh?" he asked in a casual tone "What's going on with my..." he said before he looked down.

When he looked down he was shocked to see his rib cage was sinking into his body, making him wince as it became smaller but that wasn't the end as his chest began to puff up and outwards, growing bigger and bigger, filling the bra to perfection as his new DD-cup breasts bounced and stopped growing, forcing a moan if pleasure out of his lips.

"H-Huh!? What the?" he managed out as he moaned at the sense of pleasure he had felt before he felt another wave of pleasure start from his crotch as he looked down in horror.

He heard a pop noise before he looked down and realized in horror he was no longer male before his rear burst outwards slowly until it was peach shaped and rather large for his size, just like his chest, with the panties going where the sun never shone... Ash's chest and lower regions were now that of a woman's. "My butt... Wait... I'm a...?" He moaned out once he had stopped changing.

He reached down to absolutely check that it was gone down in his lower region as he noticed that he was in a chair from falling over due to his shift in body mass. He whispered out an "Impossible..."

He moved his hands around his new breasts in an attempt to not touch them as he layed a hand down on his butt in shock at what happened. "So big..." he said quietly before asking "What happened... I'm a girl now? Why aren't I freaking out?"

Caroline was also acting like it wasn't a big deal of the situation either "I did say you'd be just as attractive as me, but now I can see you've surpassed me" she giggled.

Ash spluttered slightly at this what Caroline had said in surprise "Huh? But... why am I girl?" He asked in surprise tone, not one of horror or shock but calmer, it was strange but Ash oddly didn't mind.

"Well..." Caroline started as she walked over and cupped Ash's chin so he could look at her directly in the eyes "If you want to find love, you'll need to make some sacrifices~" she purred as Ash's gaze locked onto her eyes.

Ash couldn't stop from feeling hypnotized by the woman in front of him's smooth motherly voice. What happened to him was a huge change and normally he would demand to be turned back... he felt like he needed to accept what Caroline had said, her corruption music working from his subconscious.

To Ash, these clothes were indeed very comfortable and that Caroline is just trying to help... telling him she was just doing a small experiment in exchange for her help... that there was no harm done by it...

He took some deep breaths to calm down and sat back down in the chair and sighed "Well, it's not permanent at least..." he admitted that the clothes were nice and he did look rather pretty at least...

"Not perma-?" Caroline stared before smiling with a closed eye smile "Ah yes, of course, only a test after all" Caroline fibbed with her cackling internally, 'Oh Ash, you naive fool'

Caroline quickly went over to her pile of things for Ash and pulled out a pair of white open toed sandals, she smiled and came back over "Hold your feet out please Ash" she smiled out "They may be uncomfortable at first but I assure your feet will fit, besides, these are my favourites

Ash smiled at that thought, that made him feel proud and rewarded, he outstretched his feet with an innocent and giddy smile adorning his face.

Caroline grinned before she slipped the two white pieces of footwear onto Ash's feet and applied the straps tightly to hold them in place, Ash did his best not to show how uncomfortable he was were a bit too big for his boy feet, no matter how cute they were.

He winced slightly but smiled regardless, even if tight they seemed more fashionable and practical than his bland old sneakers, they had personality and charm these did "These seem much better..." Ash murmured as he felt something in his legs.

At that moment in time Ash's feet grew smaller and daintier to fit better in the sandal, meanwhile his legs were growing longer and smoother, his thighs having fat build up to become larger, his hips becoming wider and sexier.

Ash smiled with a small smile as he hopped in his seat to adjust before he outstretched his legs in awe of them and saw the difference and how his legs looked "So cute..."

Caroline smiled even wider, Ash hadn't even resist that change, and in fact he even had willing accepted that change "I'm glad to hear you like them!" Caroline reinforced with a small smile

Ash at that point stood up, losing his balance slightly before some new muscle memory kicked in, allowing him to stand perfectly with surprising strength and balance, mainly to hold his new longer and larger legs perfectly.

Ash smiled as he saw his womanly legs and stretched his arms out, but that was before Caroline tapped on his shoulder, "Dear me, we can't just have you run around in panties, can we?" she said with a giggle.

Ash giggled as well as Caroline, before the older woman brought out an identical copy of her outfit, it had a somewhat flame design on the orange skirt, the sides being a lighter orange, the shirt being yellow, a red ribbon being there to go around the waist with the shirt ending at the shoulders, being held be sort of white straps, that would show collar bone, shoulders and even some cleavage.

"So Ash, I hear this isn't your first time, or even fourth time dressing like a girl." Caroline said knowingly before Ash giggled, remembering the times fondly before giggling and sliding the shirt overhead, pulling the skirt up and tying the ribbon in a neat knot.

Ash smiled and looked down before noticing something, his skin, the outfit, his body's changes and even his longer hair, it was obvious what she was doing but Ash's didn't care to stop her, he should be scared and angry... but instead he whispered out "She's only trying to help..."

Ash giggled at how comfortable the outfit felt, his large chest poking out of the shirt, same with his rear and the skirt before he felt something pulling at his waist and looked to see Caroline tightening the ribbon around his waist. "Now just to tighten it~" Caroline sang happily as she did so.

Suddenly, his waist got slimmer and thinner with the dress tightening, feeling more comfortable on his form while his shoulders inched in, his rib cage following slightly but not enough to obscure his breasts. His arms becoming thinner and prettier, hands shrinking and fingers lengthening and thinning, his nails becoming longer and cleaner.

"Amazing! Do you feel the beauty now?" Caroline asked as she clapped her hands in delight, noticing Ash was taking smaller breaths to competence for his smaller waist before he began to smile happily.

"My goodness, I never knew the wonders of beauty! Thank you for doing this for me, Caroline!" Ash ranted with a serene smile on her face as she saw her fingers and thought 'No more throwing Pokeballs for me, letting them out with the button would be easier'

"I'm glad you like it! But I think we need to fix those nails, a bit bland, don't you agree?" Caroline asked with a smile as she pulled a vial of maroon nail polish out from her pocket as she knew her plan was working better than intended as Ash became more like her.

Ash smiled as Caroline began applying them to his toes as he let his feet rest in the comfortable footwear before Caroline began to move onto his hands after a few minutes.

"Thank you so much Caroline, my nails were so boring before, if I want to both find someone and become a Pokemon Master" Ash sighed as Caroline stopped, Ash admiring his nails with a smile.

When he said that Caroline frowned slightly due to some aspects staying in Ash, but she had a plan. "Are you sure you're still going to be a trainer? I thought it was clear you were saying goodbye to your old self... I guess if you're so insistent then I must change you back..."

Ash gasped as he heard that before thinking and looking down in thought and then into the mirror, seeing he was Caroline from the neck down before a thought came into his head, why should he want this to be temporary?

Ash stared at his reflection and began to mumble, loud enough for Caroline to hear him "Why would I want to change back? May lost her chance with me for Drew... my old face doesn't fit me, it only makes me remember my old self..." he started before looking up in determination "This isn't my future... I shall change and love my new self!"

He looked over to Caroline with a small smile "Your right, I've never won a league or been a good coordinator, so what would the point be, besides, I'd much rather search for a man to be the wife of~"

Caroline smirked at those words, her corruption plan had worked, gone was the boyish, stinky and loud trainer Ash Ketchum, in front of her was a beautiful, submissive woman who was in search of love.

But just as a precaution, Caroline had to ask "A man? But what about May? Weren't you crying about her earlier?" but Ash just waved his hand dismissively, as if she was irrelevant.

"Well, May turned me down for Drew and in honesty, I don't really mind, it would be pointless to chase after it, the both of them will be good for each other" Ash reasoned before sitting back down and looking at the mirror.

Caroline once again smiled, she knew heartbreak was the easiest time to do this and she was so glad she had, "Okay then! Now, let's sort that hair out, but turn away from the mirror first"

Ash obliged and quickly turned the chair around "But of course! Nothing but the best for my future husband!" he said as she sat back down, this time with crossed legs and hands on his lap.

Caroline quickly sets some tools and hairspray down on the desk before cutting his long hair into something more manageable, around his mid-back. "I'm so glad you allowed me to do this Ash!" Caroline said, trying to make light conversation.

Ash smiled warmly and giggled as the front of his hair was shaped into two inward curving bangs that framed his face and showed some mid-forehead. "Oh it's no problem, I don't mind in the slightest, in fact, I believe this too be an improvement!" He said honestly.

"Well, I'm glad you think so Ash~" Caroline sang with a smile as she tied Ash's hair into two low-hanging zigzagging ponytails before spraying it with a strawberry smelling hairspray so the style would stay in shape and smell attractive.

Ash to a small sniff if the spray while it was airborne and couldn't help but find the scent comfortable and had a small oblivious smile on his face "May I open my eyes?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

Caroline giggled light-heartedly before answering "Not quite yet, but in a moment I'll need you too though" Caroline brought out two perfectly spherical pink pearl earrings.

Caroline gently placed them on Ash's earlobes and slid on like magic, almost as if they were already pierced, Ash took no time in realizing what he had on his ears and smiled at how they clung to his smaller and more feminine ears.

She eyes lit up, even if closed as she had a giddy smile on her face as she felt the pink pearls on her ears, she kept her eyes shut still, wondering next up and asked "So Caroline, what's next?"

Caroline smiled at Ash's enthusiasm "It's the best part, makeover time!~" she said as she got out a foundation puff and started to lightly apply it to his face, shrinking his nose slightly and smoothed the rest of his face out to match her own in general shape.

Caroline giggled and booped Ash's cute nose and giggled "Much better than your old one, it's so much cuter now~" she sang before Ash nodded in agreement.

Caroline next brought out some tweezers and an eyebrow pencil, picking out a couple of unruly hairs poking out obviously and making his brows take a more feminine shape before shaping them even more with the pencil, making them look like thin feminine arches, much more befitting if a lady.

Caroline smiled and started to stroke Ash's lashes with black mascara, making his lashes longer and lusher to the point where they nearly tickled his eyebrows "Well, now any and all hair is perfect~ Not to mention all of the winks your lashes will be giving~" she sang with a small smile, with Ash silently agreeing with her out of a want to not mess Caroline up.

Next up Caroline asked Ash to open his eyes and look upwards, away from the mirror, he obliged as something was put into his eyes, he blinked a few times before his eyes grew bigger and more feminine than before, his eyes now an alluring purple due to some dissolving contact lenses, which ended up changing his eyes to be a perfect match to Caroline's own.

"Well, I'm certain that all the boys will on their knees once you even give them a glace" Caroline giggled and Ash couldn't help but copy her, despite him not knowing the exacts of what happened to his eyes but he assumed it was an improvement over his bland old brown ones.

Next up was some blush, which Caroline gently dusted Ash's cheeks with, erasing his birthmarks from his face and raising his cheekbones to be higher, his chin and jaw being shrunk to a more feminine size as even inside of Ash's mouth his teeth became whiter, cleaner and more aligned.

"Ah, now you have the face of a woman ready for love~" Caroline sung with a smile as she set the blush down onto the table as Ash patiently waited in a mix of excitement, glee and anticipation.

Ash, almost as if already knowing what was next, puckered his lips into a kiss-like state and held his eyes even further shut and waited as Caroline applied some deep red lipstick onto his lips, after Caroline traced his lips, Ash sucked in his lips and let them out with a pop sound, once he let them out he smiled with his plumper and glossy red lips.

Caroline giggled at Ash's almost instinctual reaction "Well, those lips look so nice, no boy will be able to resist going for you, not to mention that their perfect for kissing with~" she said sweetly before a thought crossed her mind "Oh Ash~ I have something else for you~" she sang as she got out a small orange tablet from her table.

"Oh? What is it?" Ash asked in curiosity as the physically identical woman as she felt something get place in her palm, something small and pill-shaped... but Ash shrugged and put it in her mouth and swallowed it, it tasted sweet and had an orange flavor as well, odd but she didn't mind...

Caroline smiled as Ash started to cough into his fist, his voice was beginning to raise, become much more feminine, more womanly, and much better than his old childish grating voice.

"Now... open your eyes nice and slowly and don't say anything until you see the new you~" Caroline sung as she pulled Ash to her feet with Ash obliging and slowly opening his eyelids before gasping in joy, hearing a voice identical to Caroline's.

Soon enough, she saw her face, her pretty purple eyes staring back through the mirror, her perfectly made up face copying her every movement, her parted red lips from her gasp, sh-she looked so... perfect...

She was speechless for a few moments, in utter awe of her new body before lightly coughing into her palm and her eyes lighting up with stars glowing in them "My dear goodness! I look so beautiful! My voice sounds so much more mature!" she said, barely keeping her excitement.

Caroline smiled even wider than she ever had done so before and whispered into Ash's ears "Good... You're now me in every single way... your blood, organs, sweat, bones... all of it matching my DNA... but Ash isn't really a name for a woman like you so how about we call you... Caroline~"

Ash, or rather Caroline, smiled and shuddered, completely agreeing with the other woman in the room before saying "It sounds wonderful, our name is beautiful~" and admiring her new body in the mirror.

However, the first Caroline was not quite done as of yet as she brought out a bottle of orange perfume and gave it to the other woman "But before anything else, how about you use this... and then goodbye Ash Ketchum!" She trailed off and looked at the eager woman in front of her.

"Of course!" The second Caroline said with an air of finality before the she brought the spray up to her face and squeezed the releaser, flower-scented perfume spritzed her face, coughing lightly, the blast went up through her small nose and traveled up to her brain to finish the original Caroline's plan herself.

Caroline's smile grew even wider as the former male did that, skills, opinions, and thoughts invading her mind, her newfound love for fashion and men being at the forefront of her mind with other thoughts like gardening, cooking, cleaning, nail and skin care and anything else remotely feminine, how to move, think, act and talk like Caroline! As well as driving feeling... love... the desire for a husband, not being a trainer who forced their friends into fights, things such as type match-ups, battle knowledge and Pokemon trivia falling into the depths of her mind, practically abandoned.

Ash in that moment figured out what Caroline was doing, she was corrupting and changing him into an exact copy of herself, but in actuality, he didn't mind and even embraced this new change within her, she just need this, she wanted this as well, to become in mind and soul, only able to sigh in pleasure as she willfully resigned herself to her new self.

And to further take this to heart this, she decided to lock away her old memories into the back of her mind, deciding it would be better to ignore her old memories, after all, she wasn't the brutish Ash Ketchum, she was Caroline Maple, her new memories were much more feminine and obviously much more enjoyable, she even let out an unconscious "My head feels... so good~" .

"Why thank you ever so much for doing this Caroline! I was so blind before... but now, thanks to you, I'm sure I will be able to find my love in the future!" Caroline/Ash said with a thankful, excited and utterly joyous expression on her face after she snapped out of her memory induced trance, when one final lingering thought crossed her mind, what about Pikachu? ...But immediately after that Ash suppressed the thought, she was no trainer, she didn't need any Pokemon... not even Pikachu!

Caroline couldn't help but giggle at Ash's face, but there was something that she had to do first... as a final check... "You're very welcome! But before you go, I need to... test something..." she said as she walked to the side of her bed that Ash couldn't see and brought them out, laying them on the vanity.

"What do all of these things mean to you?" She asked as she spread the six items she had out onto the table, including a make-up kit, a box full of Ash's old Gym Badges, a battling magazine, the other magazines about men and fashion from earlier, random pieces of girly clothing; from bikinis to dresses and finally... his prized Kanto hat, the only piece of his old clothes that Caroline had decided not to burn in order to test her physical clone, after all according to May, Ash had chased a recently evolved Primeape to get it back.

She moved back in order to observe Ash's movements and reactions, somewhat expecting Caroline to be deep in thought with her thoughts and choices, even a little bit of her thought Ash would sway her back to her old ways... however that was not the case...

Her eyes instantly looked over too the left side of the table, where the make-up, outfits and magazines he read were placed and smiled at them. "Oh those outfits look absolutely divine Caroline! And the contents of that box I'm sure would go wonderfully with them. Not to mention that those magazines are absolutely sublime to read!" she said, full of bliss, as she moved them further away from his old thing.

Next she made sure to keep her eyes away from the other three objects and began to speak about them with some underlying disgust easily heard in her voice "Well, these please badges clearly are from gym battles and you know how I feel that battling is too brutish for me to take part in, the same goes for that magazine and finally... that old hat would do much better with your son, Max!"

The real Caroline beamed joyously as she heard "Caroline's" reply, knowing that she had successfully corrupted Ash down to his very soul, and was glad to see her ignoring her past self. There was absolutely no way she'd want to go back to being Ash or even reminded of her old self now.

Caroline smiled and had a thought on how for Ash to keep these as a gift and merely said "Caroline? Would you like to keep those items? I believe that is something you might like~"

"Oh definitely Caroline... but just one minor inconvenience... how would I carry it?" she asked in curiosity before she had a few idle thoughts, she truly was glad she was no longer a battle hungry hog who chased after a pointless and unachievable dream, what even was a Pokemon Master meant to be in the first place.

Caroline smiked even more as she brought out an maroon purse filled with a few coupons for salons, some money, a credit card under the new Caroline's name and finally her new ID, which was matching in all of aspects information to Caroline, as well as a handbag with a matching design to her skirt, she smiled and said "I think it would have a good idea for you to take these as well, they go well with your style!"

"Thank you so much Caroline" Ash replied gratefully and smiled before she put the purse, clothes and magazines into the handbag, keeping the make-up seperate due to the box having a handle.

"Your welcome, with beauty like that I'm more than sure that you'll be able to find a cute husband for yourself, after all, you are seeking love!" Caroline said with a smile.

"Of course! I just hope things will go well and romantically once I find my future beloved!~" "Caroline" exclaimed cheerfully before picking the handbag up and pulling it over her shoulder and adjusting it so it seemlessly blended with her outfit, thinking of the possibilities of who he could find!

Suddenly, a recent memory flew through the original Caroline's head and her eyes lit up with a spark "I think I may know somebody you will like~" she sung with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Ash looked over at Caroline with interested and excited eyes when he heard that "You do!? Oh Caroline! Please, tell me who?" she asked with stars in her eyes, blissfully thinking of all of the lovely feminine things she could embrace.

Caroline giggled and smiled at Ash's enthusiasm "It's a rather funny story actually, the other day I went grocery shopping when I tripped! I nearly injured my back but fortunately a handsome young man wearing a suit caught me bridal style, he instantly fell in love with me and he was rather cute. As a matter of fact, he wanted to marry me on the spot, however as you know, I'm already a married woman."

Caroline took a short moment to regain her breath before continuing with her story, Ash being very emotionally invested in it. "Of course though, I didn't want to tell him that because it could have very well rendered him depressed, I politely said that I was unsure but he just gave me the engagement ring and told me that when I had made my mind up, that I would visit him and wear it as a sign of agreement... so... I've been saving it... just for you Caroline~"

She quickly opened a draw in the vanity for Ash too soo a simple black ring box, inside of it being red cushion snd the ring, it was made of gold and slim with ruby encrusted into it, emeralds and sapphires lining the outside of it, it looked so expensive! and so perfect too!

Little did the former male know, but this was the real reason why Caroline had done this for him, to send a twin of hers to be some random guy who proposed to her's wife just to stur up love in Petalburg, and while it wasn't meant specifically for Ash, she was glad she got to do this when the opportunity arose.

Ash didn't hesitate to put it on his right ring finger and smiled with an extreme amount of joy "Oh, how romantic! I'll more than gladly accept that offer! I'll wear this ring and treasure it forever!" Ash gushed gleefully before picking the make-up bix up with her left hand, but that's when she realised something "Caroline, where exactly does he live?" Ash asked.

Caroline smiled and brought out a brown Pokenav and gave it to Ash, a house in Petalburg highlighted by on the digital map "Right here!" she said before taking Caroline downstairs and out into the entrance "Now... walk freely as the new you Caroline!" she said before unlocking the front door and holding it open.

Caroline smiled back warmly and merely waved lightly as she walked outside, "Farewell for now, Caroline, and thank you once again for helping me!" she thanked before she closed the door behind her lightly.

Rays of sunlight happily shone down onto Caroline's form aa she began to walk away from the Maple household, walking with swaying hips and bouncing breasts, proud of the woman she is!

Under her breath, she whispered happily "Thank you so much for this, for a second chance at love... as Caroline Maple..." She continued on her way with a smile, on her way to meet her new love face on!


	3. Ash: Autodresser Double - Jessie Roquete

Ash panted as he ran down the corridors of what seemed to be a large, dark and secret Team Rocket Base, it was large, metallic and rather bare, not the place you'd think to kind an aspiring young trainer such as Ash, so you may be asking then... Why was he here?

That would actually be rather simple, Jessie from Team Rocket had stolen his Pokemon. And no, I don't mean Team Rocket, just Jessie, No James, No Meowth, nobody else aside from the redhead, but why would Jessie do that all by herself, and how!?

However, those questions got ignored as Ash ran after her, he didn't care as to the reasoning, his Pokemon were stolen and he had to get them back, no matter how risky it was to him! So he didn't stop his adrenaline fueled search as he chased her through the corridors of the seemingly empty base.

Ash sped up into a full blown sprint after Jessie took a right in the hallways of the base "Get back here with my Pokemon right now Jessie!" he yelled in a voice full of anger and annoyance.

Over Jessie's shoulder hung a bag with two yellow, black tipped ears belonging to a Pikachu pointing out the top, constantly crying out a muffled "Pikapi!" every few seconds in a panicked and frightened tone.

However, Jessie just turned her torso around while running and wagged her index finger "Only if you can catch me twerp! Ahahahaha!~" she laughed before turning around and running through a doorway into a pitch black room.

"Aaaaaah! Just get back here and give my Pokemon back!" he yelled as he ran into the doorway Jessie had just entered, it was so dark it was almost as if he was blind.

He slowed to a halt and looked around quickly and sharply, before the door behind him slammed shut with a mighty bang! Trapping him in what felt like a void of complete darkness.

let"What the heck?!" he asked as he looked back behind him where he assumed the door was. "Stop hiding Jessie! Give me Pikachu and the rest of my Pokemon back!" he yelled as he stood in place, not wanting to make a stupid movement.

At the next moment, the lights turned on in a flash and nearly blinding him temporarily, once his eyes cleared he noticed he was in a bare white laboratory-like room, like an experiment room as above the room window balconies

There were many high tech and flashy computers with a many knobs, buttons and levers he had no idea on how to even operate but the worst thing was... Jessie was nowhere in sight.

"Huh?! What the heck, where is she!?" Ash yelled as he glared all around the room, looking for the red-haired woman before he thought he heard some clicking and clacking coming from the window, so he focused the computer room.

A moment later he heard a laugh, a familiar evil female giggle coming from some black speakers on the wall before she strutted onto the window deck, tossing the bag onto the computer desk with a small thump, Pikachu now remaining silent "Here we are twerp!" she cackled out as she stood triumphantly in front of him.

Ash looked up at her with a mighty glare before yelling out in an animalistic yell "Get down here right now Jessie! Give me my Pokemon back right now!"

Jessie couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, oh what a predictable twerp he was~ "Now now twerp, your minds only on one track, aren't you going to even ask where you are?"

Little did Ash know Jessie was giggling maniacally under her breath "And oh my goodness you have no clue how long this took to plan, and how excited I am for this as well~

Ash groaned loudly with a voice full of annoyance, him just wanting Pikachu and his other Pokemon back, "Fine! Where are we? Some kinda high tech Team Rocket base?"

Jessie smirked at the question "Why yes! This is an abandoned base I found while going through our data archives and low and behold, I found an amazing machine! The kind that made me lure you here to test it on you!" she said with a grin before cackling maniacally once again

"Test on me? No way I'll agree to that! Just give me back my Pokemon, Jessie!" he yelled up in anger before his rage contorted onto his face and glaring at his window.

Then Jessie's face at that point turned into one of extreme annoyance as she looked down at the boy with a glare "Just listen to yourself!" she started before she made an imitation of Ash's voice "Wah! Wah! I want my Pokemon!" she said before stomping her heel, the metal clanging with a loud thump as she reached to her side where a large red button with a black R on it was...

Her glare intensified as their face as she locked her eyes on Ash "Listen here twerp! By the end of today, you'll get Pokemon all right! In fact... All you'll want is the most powerful and rarest Pokemon over a weak little Caterpie!" she said as she pushed down on the button, wearing an evil grin on her face as it made a satisfying click.

"Okay! First, Caterpie's are awesome, second, No! Just gimme my Pokemon back and then we can all just forget about this!" He said as he made his way to the wall and began to climb the tiles.

"That's it! I wanted drama but all you want is action, so fine, have it your way twerp!" she said with a mighty yell, almost as if she was scolding him, at that point, two metal robotic arms grabbed Ash by his ankles and held him still in the middle of the room.

Ash yelped as he was dragged from his unsuccessful climb and into the room, losing his balance and yelping and almost falling over "Gah! What the heck!?" he cried as he held his hands backwards to lessen his fall... however it never came...

Instead he felt two more robotic arms push him back upright before gripping his wrists and pulling him up into the air, restraining his body fully "Hey! Get off me!" he cried as he tried to squirm but it was no use as his body was forced into a T-pose.

Ash groaned and struggled as he desperately tried to free himself from his bindings, however after a few minutes of not moving, his wrists and ankles were feeling numb, there was no way he could move anything but his head or neck!

"Now that you're restrained, I'm going to just tell you that this machine is a spy machine... however... I may or may not have reprogrammed it into an autodresser! So twerp, take this as your initiation into Team Rocket!" she said before she flipped a small lever, preparing the first change in his body.

Meanwhile, Ash was practically zoned out and ignored her and again struggled helplessly in his bindings, before snapping back into reality and hearing the last sentence she said and glaring at her hatefully "No way! I'll never join you or Team Rocket!"

At that remark Jessie couldn't stop herself and smirked evilly "Oh wait and see twerp, you will join and you'll absolutely love it~" she said as a big threataning lazer pointed itself at Ash's hat before firing a thin blast that began disintergrating it slowly, not even dust remained of his hat, almost as if it was an eraser and his clothes was a drawing!

Ash yelped and blushed as his collar was now next in line to be destroyed by the light ray, why if this was a recruitment machine did it have a clothes destroying laser!

It soon burnt off his jacket, shirt and gloves as well before it got rid of the front end of his jeans... and then aimed back to his boxers but before it began firing Jessie pressed another button and chuckled "I may be evil, but I know when privacy is needed!"

A moment later the laser began to rid Ash of his underwear which made him panic but fortunately for him, he was granted modesty in the form of some sort of cold armour that covered his private parts.

Ash sighed before his shoes and socks were disintigrated by the laser as well, while he could be in a better situation, he at least could say he was covered... somewhat...

Meanwhile Jessie's smirk grew wider as she stopped pushing down on the button, "Step one, clothes removed, check!" she said as if checking what she was doing off of a checklist

Ash audibly groaned and tried to struggle pathetically and uselessly once more "What! That was a single step!?" he asked incredulously and looked at Jessie in shock.

Jessie giggled at Ash's outburst "Well twerp, this is to recruit you into Team Rocket by my side! Not to mention how it's also an autodresser, how do you expect to go into the base wearing those rags!" she said with a laugh!

"But I've been saying! I'll never join Team Rocket! Not in one million years!" he yelled back up at her stubbornly as he continued to struggle in his bindings pathetically... however he wouldn't be able to move...

Jessie's laughter grew even louder and more wicked as she heard what Ash had said "Oh you naive twerp you~ You think I'm just going to put you in a Team Rocket uniform? Observe!" she said as she pushed down on another button...

As soon as the button was pressed at least fifty more arms appeared all with gun barrels at the end of them before they began surround him from every angle, from under his arms, to below his feet and even over his shoulder.

A helmet then crashed down onto Ash's scalp and clinged to it tightly, only covering his messy black hair, needless to say Ash was rather confused. "Huh!? What the heck are those things!?" he asked fearfully, unwillingly to move suddenly as he stared at them in shock.

"INITIATING SKIN SPRAY; COLOUR - FAIR SKIN" A disembodied robotic called out monotonously as the barrels were cocked and ready to fire whatever the contents inside of it were.

Ash raised his eyebrows in shock and horror as the guns were prepared to fire, he nervously decided to look up at Jessie and asked "S-Skin Spray? What's that?" he asked with a heavy gulp.

However Jessie just looked at him with an amused face, her red lips quivering slightly as she advised him "Keep your mouth and eyes shut if you want them to work twerp~" she sang before pressing the button again.

Ash really didn't want to listen to or obey what Jessie said but he was so nervous he couldn't help but wrench his eyes shut as he heard what sounded like an air freshener being blown, except it was made of some sort of thick liquid substance that was coating him rather than making him feel heavier and covered in a second layer of skin.

The barrels were actually spraying a think layer of paint onto Ash's skin, not enough to cover his features or drip off but enough to practically get rid of his tan everywhere, from in between his toes and fingers, over his closed eyelids, to behind his ears and under his arms!

Even his private parts weren't safe as inside of the metal a spray had been heavily covering his area in the pale peach paint, looking oddly familiar to the now pale boy's memory...

Ash was rather disoriented after being blasted with the paint, it did hit him from all sides so it took him a minute to regain his bearings, and when he did he yelped in fear and horror, noticing his new skin tone "Huh! Why is my skin this light! It's not supposed to be like this!" he yelled as he stared at his wet arms.

That's when it his him, those barrels were full of paint and they had covered him in it like he was a children's coloring book! But before he could say anything else he heard another voice call out.

"INICIATING DRYING PROCEDURE" the machine called as the barrel-arms retracted into the walls and from the floor for smaller and odder looking walls raised up around him.

Ash gasped and glared up at Jessie yet again. "What did you do?! Why does my skin look so pale!" he called up to the smirking redhead, who merely giggled at Ash's obliviousness.

Before Ash got his answer, the walls began to glow an intense red as an extremely hot heat wave radiated off of them and crawled into Ash's body, his new skin feeling as if it was fading in yet remaining over him, almost as if it was bonding with him, the intense head caused Ash to forced his eyes shut in agony.

Jessie let out one of her signature cackles before smirking yet again "Just need to make sure you don't accidentally wash this all of in some water~" she sang jovially.

While he couldn't retort due to the pain he was suffering, Ash got the bigger picture, Jessie was bonding the skin spray over his nomal skin with the intense heat as the spray got burned into his skin to make it permanent, but even without the knowledge of that the bombardment of heat felt worse than anything Charizard could use!

"HEATING PROGRESS COMPLETE" the robot said out as the walls sank back into the floor before some air vents, next it had next called out, "INITIATING COOLING SEQUENCE"

Ash gulped before they blew intense cold air onto him, in order to cool himself off and rid his pain, Ash shuddered as he felt the cold air rush over him and he began to chatter his teeth "I-I guess it's better than t-the heat..." he stuttered out.

The fans retracted back inside and Jessie couldn't help but smile as she saw Ash's paler skin Now with your body done... it's time for the helmet to do its thing!" she said as she typed in a code into the computer.

Not seconds later the machine spoke again "INITIATING HAIR GROWTH AND HAIR DYING : COLOR - MAGENTA" it said in it's bland robotic voice as Ash's helmet began to vibrate slightly... Ash could feel something was happening under there.

Ash looked startled as he heard those words "Dying?! Growth!? What are you doing to my hair!" he demanded, however he wouldn't get an answer before Jessie pushed another button.

* * *

From the ceiling a double ended laser was put right in front of Ash's immobilised face, his eyes wrenching shut in fear as he saw it, the tingling on his hair increasing as he mentally prepared himself for what could happen next.

Jessie laughed at Ash's feebility and show of weakness "Oh twerp, you can't close your eyes on my watch!" she laughed and pushed down on yet another button, making the helmet bring two more metal claws out which grabbed Ash's eyelids and forced them open.

"G-Gah! Lemme go ya stupid machine! Lemme close my eyes!" Ash yelled before trying to force his eyes shut, however, unfortunately for Ash, he couldn't due to the firm grip of the machine's claws on his eyelids.

Jessie playfully hummed as she stared into Ash's brown eyes, smirking slightly as she pushed yet another button as the laser began to glow slightly "Such dark and boring eyes... let's change that shall we?"

The machine announced itself yet again in it's emotionless voice, "LASER EYE COLOR CHANGE ACTIVATED : COLOR - OCEAN BLUE" It announced before out of nowhere it fired directly into Ash's iris', causing him to cry out in pain.

Ash wrenched his eyes shut as the laser stopped firing and the claws let go of his eyelids, he yelled out a pain ridden "My eyes!" before opening them quickly, showing them to have changed to a bright blue, not dissimilar to someone else nearby.

Jessie couldn't help but smirk wider at his reaction "No need to worry as one of the twerpettes say, Your eyes may hurt but it'll only last ten more seconds!~" she sang with a smile.

Ash soon found out she wasn't wrong, as within the next ten seconds his eyes regained sight and use, despite feeling rather off, but then he heard a dinging sound, with the computer announcing "HAIR GROWTH AND DYING COMPLETE" and the helmet removing itself from his head, revealing his short black messy bush of hair was now a magenta waterfall that cascaded down his back just above his ankles, some bangs falling forward and framing his face.

He blinked rapidly in confusion and readjustment as he thought as what the heck the laser did to him!? but before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and focused on it before gasping in shock and yelling "What the heck!? Is that my hair!? Why is it so long!? And how is it so reddish-purple!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"What happened? The helmet on your head happened and fixed those issues, but I think you deserve a sneak peak of your new look~" Jessie sang as she pulled a lever forward and a mirror arose In front of him...

Needless to say Ash was already shocked to a the point of being speechless, his jaw dropped and he gasped at what he saw, fair pale skin, ocean blue eyes and long magenta locks of hair, he looked nothing like he should!

Jessie laughed at his reaction and down at him with superiority "Well then twerp, it really looks like the two of us are related by blood instead of enemies!" he said with a maniacal grin on her face.

Ash began to stammer and stutter in indignation as he pathetically thrashed in his tight bindings before a terrible thought dawned on him "What the!? How do I!? Why... I-I look like you!?" he cried out with horror in his voice.

Jessie snorted slightly at that and laughed "Look like me? Don't flatter yourself twerp, you still have your twerpish body, right now we only share the same... shall we say colour palette, but now that you mention it... time for step three~"

Unfortunately for Ash, before he could ask what Jessie meant by that, he saw a blinking light below him and heard the armour covering his private parts beeping...

Ash gulped slightly and nervously looked back up at Jessie, blue eyes meeting near identical ones "Wh-What's going on!? What are you doing to me!?" he frantically asked in worry.

However, all he received as an answer was a maniacal laugh, a grin of pure evil plastered on Jessie's face as the computer chimed in once more "BEGINING PHYSICAL TRANSFORMATION : SHIFTING GENITALS" It called before Ash began to feel his privates... shifting, shrinking and changing, a whirring noise whirring around as the machine uncaringly proceeded.

Ash's eyes widened as he finally understood what was going on underneath the armour, he looked up painfully and cried out in horror, eyes wide with a scared, hopeless expression on his face "Stop! No more! Don't do this!" he pathetically cried out as he looked up at the other redhead.

However, Jessie had just continued to laugh, seemingly not needing to take breaths in between her wicked cackles... after roughly thirty more seconds of vibrating and shifting in the armour, it's hadn't hurt but... everything down below felt empty, bare and... wrong...

He gasped before fearfully looking up, his eyes showing it more than anything else as he couldn't stop himself from demanding "What happened!? What did you to me!? Why... why did you do whatever you did!?"

Jessie stopped laughing and looked down at Ash with her signature smirk readily apparent of her face only looking down at him and saying "Well, let's just say... you aren't a boy anymore... twerpette!"

Tears welled up in Ash's eyes as he looked down in a mix of shock, horror and emotional pain "W-What... d-does that mean... I-I... I'm now a..." he said, unable to finish his sentence before Jessie interjected.

"Twerp, I discovered this machine myself at first while going through the Team Rocket archives, at first I thought it was just a spy disguise machine but then I found out what it does..." she started before trailing off slightly and refocusing.

"It turned somebody into another person when data of them was inputted into the machine, however it was abandoned for no reversal option and when Officer Jenny gained intel of it being here... all members of the research project ran and left it all behind..." she said with an odd seriousness she had never used before, however that was before she smirked once more with an evil grin.

"Once I found this place I investigated and found it was all in order and only a bit dusty, so I reprogrammed it into more of a physically changing auto dresser and twerp... you have the honour of not only being my first and only guinea pig... but also my new sister!" she said before pressing yet another button,

Ash, who was baffled and began to think it properly and looked up in sheer horror as he realised what Jessie was doing. "Wh-When you said joining Team Rocket... Y-You mean... your turning me into a copy of you!?" he asked in shock.

Jessie just grinned at the former male "Aww, you ruined my surprise... but oh well, whether you know or not doesn't matter to me, after all, this is all... permanent!"

She flicked another switch on and from the floor out came two womanly yet robotic legs that wrapped around Ash's legs like snakes to their prey, clicking into place and encasing all of his legs "LEG ARMOUR ATTACHED" the machine said next as Ash began to pathetically squirm with it's grip.

"No! I won't join Team Rocket! I won't even if your making me look like you! No matter what I won't!" he said, struggling in his arm, bindings as he couldn't move his legs due to the strange metal.

Jessie couldn't help but laugh at Ash's useless attempt to regain freedom, smirking as she pushed down on another button "Ah, Ah twerpette, this isn't your choice to make, let the big girls talk first." she teased.

"INITIATION LEG GROWTH AND RECONSTRUCTION" the computer followed up as Ash felt a sharp twinge at the bottom of the boots that covered his legs, causing him to wince slightly at the stinging sensation.

Ash groaned slightly as his legs began to reform, multiple needles poking at his legs, and while he certainly couldn't see the changes he certainly could feel that his feet were becoming longer and slightly larger, the mechanical legs stretching out slightly in order to fix his thighs which were thickening and becoming larger due to shifting fat and shrinking down below his knee in order to account for the daintiness and thinness of his feet and calfs, losing any slightly muscle from travel.

Ash tried to even kick his legs to remove the armour keeping it still, however, there was no way he could free himself from his metallic bindings "Get off! Lemme out of this this!" he cried as he squirmed, however though it wasn't the most effective to say the least.

Next, without Jessie pushing anything else two more hands came up and connected two large semispheres to Ash's legs, being more like a large artificial butt before some more arms came out from the butt armour and attached itself to just above Ash's hips and connecting to the crotch armour.

Ash looked down in horror at his lower body as he had seen it was entirely covered by the feminine mechanical armour, "No! Take it off!" he demanded as all he could do was that and look down at his body.

Jessie cackled evilly at Ash's desperation and fear, reveling in it and her revenge against the twerp who had tormented her for years on end! Her revenge was finally at hand! "Oh don't worry twerpette! It won't come off until the transformation is over so there's no worry of me missing a spot!"

Before Ash could counter oh so uselessly he felt a familiar pain be applied to his own body, needles quickly injecting themselves into his rear before, within the armour his hips quickly jutted outwards and became wider, much more fitting for a woman with his new lower body.

Behind him, his butt grew out becoming larger, rounder and much firmer compared to before it eventually ballooned out into a large peach-shaped butt many women would envy due to the size off it, filling the armour out perfectly to boot. Ash blushed embarrassedly and could only moan in pleasure, while he didn't like this one bit apparently his body found it enjoyable.

The sensation was odd, yet... oddly surprisingly to him, it felt oddly warm and tingly as his body shifted in order to fit into the holes "S-Stop it right now!" he said, shaking those thoughts out of his head as best as he could.

Unsurprisingly, Jessie laughed once again " Enjoying it already? We've only just gotten to the good part, twerpette~ Although this next part may hurry a little bit!" she said, staring with excitement filled and gleeful eyes

"APPLYING WAIST ARMOUR" the computer continued on its monotonous rant as a robotic arm came out and clamped a hybrid of a metal corset and a mechanical waist below his chest, and then snapped shut, before Ash groaned in agony and pain as he felt it, the waist was shrinking down alongside the robotic waist!

Ash cried out in pain and groaned as he felt it tighten around his waist, thinning it down more and more, crushing him to the point where he began to cry slightly. "G-Gaaah! S-Stop! Please! It hurts so much!" he pleaded painfully.

"Oh, grow a spine twerp! Luckily for you, even though you are becoming as perfect as I am, but...I tried to make you slightly... more... such as your larger butt and thinner waist!" Jessie exclaimed with a grand smile on her face.

Ash gasped in shock and attempted and tried to free himself, yet again to free himself futily "Better!? This isn't better I don't wanna become a more girly version of you! It hurts so much!"

However, the robotic waist got thinner to be point where he felt like he was going to be crushed but soon enough, needles injected into him, his organs shifted and rearrange themselves, his spin curving backwards and poking his chest and new butt out, while his belly flattened, looking thinner and cuter than before, perfectly fitting within the corset.

The corset still felt tight and uncomfortable, but with his new womanly waist but the pain at least was barrable, Ash sighed in relief, while there was no pain he couldn't breathe as deeply or as slowly, he looked around weakly and panted "Finally... no more pain."

"Feeling better now twerpette" Jessie giggled with an evil smirk, sitting down on a chair she had found and crossed her legs, in her voice a teasing undertone as she smugly looked down at Ash.

Ash glared back at Jessie in rage with an intensity that no fire type could match! "No way! You're making me look like you! Why would I ever be okay with you doing that!?" He yelled accusingly.

"There's nothing wrong about being me~ By the end of this you'll absolutely love it and you'll want to leave your old pathetic life behind!" she exclaimed with a satisfactory grin.

Ash shook his head defiantly, his pinkish hair shaking left and right forcefully but not over his shoulders "N-No way! I like being me! I'll never like that!"

Jessie laughed once more, the sound now seeming grating to Ash's ears "Oh you'll like being you... the new you! You'll adore what I do, walking like I do, fashion, makeup and more! Not to mention how you'll find men ever so attractive! Oh you'll absolutely love it!"

"Never! I'll never join you and Team Rocket! Even if I look like do I'll never be like you!" he stubbornly ranted angrily.

Jessie laughed quietly and darkly and looked down apon Ash once again "Oh, you'll see twerpette..." she said as more armour clamped around Ash's hands, arms and shoulders.

"APPLYING ARM ARMOUR!" the computer said next while Ash did his best to struggled to release himself and did his best to free himself weakly within the machine.

"N-No! Let me free! No more!" he groaned out and yelled, as the armour locked into place with needles poking into his arms, with his shoulders becoming much less broad and stretching outwards, his arms becoming thinner, longer and smoother, the armour transforming as he transformed and his hands shrunk down and became dainty, perfectly fitting inside of the gloves, followed directly by his fingernails growing shinier and pointier.

Ash did his best once again to push himself free, however due to the being trapped by the waist down and arms trapped, it was needless to say it had no effect, it was as if the armour was custom fit to transform him and only him into Jessie and only her

Meanwhile, Jessie had began to stare intently on what would happen next, her smirk interchanging with her evil grin "Now twerpette! Here's the part you really feel the pleasure!" she exclaimed trumphantly.

"ADDING TORSO ARMOUR" the computer called out once more as some more cold metal locked itself around his back before a secondary section wrapped around his front, two large orbs sticking out of the front obviously, clueing even Ash in what came next.

"W-Wait... No! Y-You mean... J-Jessie! Please, stop this now!" he demanded as he looked up in horror, with Jessie's face becoming one of faux thoughtfulness.

"Hmm... let me think... not on your life twerpette!" she called out as needles injected into his back, his back bones didn't rearrange much more, however... Ash moaned loudly as fat began to reconvene around his chest, filling up the large E-Cup breastplate perfectly!

Jessie smirked in superiority and smugness "Perfect! Every moment your body keeps getting more and more delightful, no boy will be able to resist your charms!" she laughed out.

Ash began to quietly and weakly stutter, a blush heavily apparent on his face, why was his body enjoying this!? "N-No! I don't wanna be Jessie! I wanna be Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, future Pokemon Master!" he managed out weakly, groaning as he did so.

Jessie groaned in annoyance and glared at him "Okay then twerpette, I've heard jut enough out of you!" she said as a mechanical neck brace came out of the floor and latched itself to Ash's neck, keeping it forward facing and upright, unable to move.

"ADDING NECK ARMOUR" the machine called out delayed, the collar was covering all the rest of Ash's body, from right below his chin to his collar bone, it was all covered and tight, making it hard for him to breathe properly.

Ash wheezed pathetically, his neck felt like it would snap at any second, making it hard but he groaned out "N-No... more... hurts..." he announced painfully, before needles were injected into his neck, it becoming thinner and less pronounced than before.

Ash sighed in relief and relaxed slightly as the wave of pain left his body, while he couldn't move, at least he didn't feel any pain, however, he was still reeling so he quietly whimpered out "P-Please... no more... I don't want to do this..."

"Now then twerpette... while I could change that boyish face of yours... I need to see what progress has been made~" Jessie announced jovially before she pulled a lever and a whirring could be heard slowing down.

"PREPARING UNDERGARMENTS" the computer called as a couple robotic arms, one holding some black panties with a red Rocket sign on the front, in the other arm was a black bra with the same red insignia on the cups.

Ash blushed even heavily as he looked up regretfully and in horror, his eyes widened as he looked up at Jessie weakly "P-Please Jessie... D-Don't do this!" he pleaded fearfully

"RELEASING TORSO ARMOUR" the computer announced while Jessie merely remained silent as the armour around his neck, chest, waist and crotch released, making the machine release steam as it did and covering the area around Ash as well as making his chest bounce and him to moan involentarily.Fortunately for him, the machine quickly pulled the panties through the leg armour and up over his privates and strapping the bra around his chest, cupping his breasts all before the steam cleared to reveal Ash's new torso...

Ash blushed and moaned as he looked down at his new body, there was no way he couldn't notice this! His large pale breasts, the gorgeous thin waist and his large round butt, all aspects alone would draw attention but his new body... it would draw a crowd for sure.. "N-No..." he stuttered weakly.

Ash shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts from his head about what he had just thought, "N-No! T-Turn me back! Please!" he demanded while thrashing around... yet again, Jessie didn't bother to reply as she flicked yet another switch...

"REMOVING LEG ARMOUR" was the next thing told as the armour surrounding Ash's hips, legs and feet opened up, revealing Ash's longer and smooth womanly legs, wide child-bearing hips and small cute feet, his legs dangling without restraints felt odd, not to mention how he had to take a few seconds of awkward movement before new muscle memory kicked in.

At that point the muscle memory for the rest of his body also had kicked in, causing him to want to hold his head dizzily however he just stood still in a droopy T-pose "Aww man... my head... it hurts..."

However, Jessie didn't care and waved her hand dismissively as she pulled down on yet another lever "Oh grow up twerpette, it's only a minor headache, I can fix that later... but for now...

"RELEASING ARM ARMOUR" as the metal pieces around Ash's other two limbs, revealing his daintier shoulders, long slender arms and small girly hands with long pointed nails, looking naked without colour on it.

Before Ash fell to the ground the same restraints from before had come out and carefully picked him up by his tiny wrists and ankles, him drowsily running his eyes all across his body in shock, there was no way he could travel effectively like this!

At that, Jessie turned around and squealed happily at Ash's new form, "Well then twerpette! What do you think of your new body from the neck down, quite the improvement, wouldn't you say?" she asked with a smirk.

Ash was speechless for a moment as he looked up at Jessie before he shook his head slightly and focused himself "This isn't an improvement! I hate it, I look more like you that I look like me!" he yelled in his rather unfitting voice.

Jessie smirked and looked down at him before pushing yet another button "Oh calm dow, you'll get used to it soon enough! At least your face is the same... for now... but first and foremost, let's get you clothed!"

"INITIATING NAIL SPRAY: SELECTED COLOUR - SCARLET RED" the computer announced as four arms came out, each holding some kind of scanner at Ash's hands and feet and be he could react all twenty digits were now coated in a beautiful and shiny red nail polish, not needing to due to fading into his nails and they shone as if been freshly manicured.

Ash looked down in annoyance and sadness at his toes as he saw them shine glossily, just as he assumed Jessie's were always kept he groaned at a quiet "Aww come on..."

"Come now, it isn't that bad, it's the same glorious polish I use, your nails looked absolutely naked without it on... and on that topic, let's get you dressed into your uniform!" she called out while pushing another button, several arms popping out of the walls, each holding one piece of Jessie's outfit.

Ash was helpless to do anything while he just stared onwards in horror at the before looking down stubbornly and looked on as Jessie's long black heeled boots were shoved over his legs, while showing off his thighs due to the material clinging to his legs tightly, despite only being to his mid thigh in length!

Ash groaned in annoyance as he was forced to stand tall and watch his womanly legs get slid up his legs, throwing him of balance slightly as he was held in the arms of the machine, he looked down once more and noticed the heel was higher than Jessie's own as well as making annoying leathery squeaks as they moved "How do you even walk in these!" he yelled up with an annoyed grunt.

He didn't get a reply but instead a calling out of "APPLYING EVERYDAY SKIRT" and a tight white miniskirt rushing up onto his hips, adjusted to fit even tighter around her larger rear, he grimaced as he realised that Jessie made it tight to show it off, if he swayed his hips while walking or bend down... men would certainly notice her...

At that thought Ash blushed even heavier as he saw it get slid into his legs, the skirt was barely enough to cover his new rear, it was so showy to the point where he yelped out a "T-Too tight! Way too short!"

Next up came "APPLYING EVERYDAY SHIRT" and Ash felt his arms forced upwards as he saw Jessie's undershirt above him before it went over his head and tightly clung to his chest, ending above his waist in order to show off his thinner and flatter, his head poking out of the shirt.

Needless to say, he was getting annoyed how the computers kept referring to these clothes as everyday wear, "Stupid machine! These aren't everyday clothes, their Team Rocket's uniform!" he yelled while struggling inside of his bindings, his breasts staying down due to the shirt's tightness.

* * *

At the tight fitting shirt, Ash moaned loudly, his breast were being harshly behind repressed by the bra and shirt, but trying to ignore the feeling he looked up as Jessie and glared weakly "Wh-Why are you doing this... don't you and the rest of Team Rocket want Pikachu, not me..."

At that point, Jessie picked up Pikachu's bag and tipped it out a rather fake looking plush, buttons for eyes and a collar speaker around its plush neck "See this twerpette? I never even stole your Pokemon! They're back at the last Pokemon Centre you visited, you're Pikachu is still inside of your room, I lured you out here!" she laughed victoriously.

Next she smirked and looked down at him with a shame inducing glare "Listen here twerpette... You always say you're going to become a Pokemon Master, but you lose every league! And your Pokemon count? Ever heard of "Gotta catch 'em all?" Even when you encounter Pokemon that would want to come with you you just say no! And say, the first rival of yours? He caught more Pokemon than you!

Jessie took a breather before continuing "Even when you encounter Legendaries like that Latias that wanted to come with you! How can you call yourself a Pokemon Master if you at least don't ask them as you twerps always do! If you caught them you could win! But you don't and always lost! While being part of Team Rocket let's all the world's Pokemon be practically yours!" she cackled.

Ash stuttered weakly and tried to refute what she was saying but he could only look down shamefully, she was right about his Pokemon count and his multiple losses... but then he looked up in defiance "B-But I'm still only ten! I can change and grow in the future!

Jessie looked down and glared at Ash's hopeful and naive nature and slammed her fiat onto another button "Grrr, the sooner I get rid of that grating voice, the better... but for now..." she smirked as two more arms came out.

"APPLYING EVERYDAY GLOVES" the computer spoke while Ash gasped as he saw they were holding Jessie's long black, leather gloves, reaching just below his shoulders they were pulled over his arms, and just like the boots they were shiny and squeaky as well!

Ash had also noticed how these gloves were much tighter in order to show her smooth and dainty hands at it clung tightly onto her hands and nails were clung to his skin and squeaked and as he looked up he felt something he had never felt before... fear... he couldn't stop it as he whimpered out a "Tight..."

Fortunately for Ash, this was the last piece of clothing "APPLYING EVERYDAY OVERCOAT" as his arms were risen and his head popped through the hole as he looked down nervously as he saw an overjacket, short sleeves and the massive red R on the chest he could see due to his large chest when his reality set in...

He was wearing a Team Rocket uniform and even worse was not only was he being forced into the team as a new member but he was entering looking like a more sexualised version of Jessie, who was taking his identity away, piece by piece...

* * *

Ash began to tear up with a few stray sobs and cried releasing from his mouth as he defeatedly looked down, dejected and defeated before he dryly asked "Why do you want me to join Team Rocket..."

"Oh dry those tears! I already told you that by joining Team Rocket, you can steal whatever Pokemon you want, from a Weedle to Lugia! You'll never want to be a pathetic Pokemon Master ever again, you'll jut want to rule the world and be the ultimate woman! Everything I do you'll like, from stealing Pokemon, to contests, fashion, makeup, disguises, jewelry, men! It's the ultimate wake-up call for you twerpette!" she ranted loudly with a superior laugh before she pulled another lever.

She pulled it downwards as a whirring sound was heard once again as the computer called out "BEGINNING FACIAL RECONSTRUCTION" while Jessie smirked and merely said "Time for some peace and quiet!

Ash looked up to see "APPLYING FACE ARMOUR" coming down before him was a robotic face-mask that would encompass all of his face, it also moving his long hair out of the way in order for it to fully fit around his face.

Ash then began to continuously mumble out constant "No..." as it slowly approached his face and when it began to touch his face he yelled with the full capacity of his lungs "NOOOOOOOOMMMPPPHH!" with the mask wrapping all across his chin, face and ears, silencing him due to the masks soundproofing.

Ash felt so restricted, he couldn't move properly, his breath was hot and steamy and he couldn't move his head, his face being stuck inside of the mask pulling a blank expression, no smile or frown, just like a statue while the needles poked at his head, his cheekbones rising, his ears shrinking down to be more feminine and face slimming down.

Meanwhile Jessie had smirked and pushed down on another button, "Well now twerpette! Your ears are done so let's add some accessories!" she said as she put two small green orbs which looked and were identical to her earrings.

At that moment the section surrounding both of Ash's ears released revealing small and cute ears but before Ash could register he had his hearing back, he felt a sharp sting in his earlobes as the somewhat heavy earrings pulled down his while ears down slightly while perfectly fitting on his lobes.

However Ash remained silent other than a quiet yet apparent yelp and wince, he had no idea what was going on outside, however, due to him feeling his drooping ears but he was sure he had a pretty good guess...

At that point Jessie's smirk grew into an excited grin as she began to hum the classic Team Rocket motto, Ash hearing due to his free ears as she began to put lots of different makeup onto a tray: primer, blush, foundation, mascara, her special perfume, lipgloss and of course, some of her red lipstick.

Next she picked up the tray and put it into a computer box as it scanned the makeup, once completed it planted a second mask over Ash's first one while she also inputted another tray full of shampoos, conditioners, hairspray, hairdryers and brushes, which were all picked up by metal hands and brought where Ash's magenta hair layed.

As it remained momentarily inactive Jessie squealed and merely said "Now it's time for the best part!" before the second mask began to glow in a faint red light as the makeup was applied to Ash's face, not that either of them could even see how radically different Ash's face was without the makeup.

Ash wondered for a brief second what was happening before his hair was jerked back and roughly brushed until there were no tangles before it got repeatedly washed until both the shampoo and conditioner ran out but until his hair was softer, silkier, shiner and all around better cared for.

However, the hands weren't done just yet as it roughly blow-dried Ash's hair until it was all dry yet still kept the texture the same, afterwards his hair was roughly brushed back again, from the ones on his forehead to the lowest portions, curving inwards in an arc like Jessie's hair and finally it was sprayed but large amounts of hairspray in order to keep the hairstyle in tact...

Soon the hands moved away and what was seen was an exact yet longer and cleaner version of Jessie's already well maintained hair, and all Jessie could say about it was "Ah, now that's so much better than before!"

Ash was temporarily blinded and forced to close his eyes due to the light, however he let out a muted scream at the brushing and drying, his hair felt oddly lighter than before yet rather still and airy... and he really wished he knew why.

At that point Jessie had by now pushed down on yet another button with a devious smirk "And before we end just one more thing!" she said as the second mask was pulled off and the mouthpiece was opened up, revealing Ash's opened mouth via his lips being connected to the mouth

Suddenly, a tube was forced into his mouth and began to rapidly shoot down liquid through his throat, he tried to scream in fear but all came out were weak gurgles as the disgusting liquid spat everywhere within his mouth, from his tounge to teeth, and it didn't help that due to his pinched nose it was impossible to stop.

Fortunately for him though the tube was taken away, finally allowing Ash to breathe properly again before the mouthpiece shut once again before... the mask just fell directly onto the floor, steam pouring from the seams as it landed with a clang as the metal claws lowered the coughing Ash onto his heels as he coughed in place, groaning and wheezing in pain as he stumbled down to his knees.

He couldn't stand and just coughed, not yet noticing his mature, feminime and sly sounding voice as he caught his breath, whispering out a quiet "Ouch and yuck!"

* * *

Although as the steam cleared, he looked up to a golden mirror as he saw the reflection in it... he could only gasp in horror! His face was devoid of any boyish features and his birthmarks and in there stead was an exact copy of Jessie's face, from the makeup to the hair, to the outfit as well, he was a near exact twin of Jessie!

"N-No! I-I look just like you!" He gasped as he saw himself in the mirror and could only look on in horror as he heard it! His voice! He finally noticed it sounded like Jessie's as he saw his face, lush eyelashes, clear and shiny face and especially those plump lips he now had! "My voice too!" he yelped.

Everything matched, the face, the height, the presumable weight, the hair, the outfit, it all matched, the only thing seperating them was his bigger assets, he just looked baffled into the mirror as his new reflection copied every movement... he was Jessie... he couldn't even manage any word out and just looked at the real Jessie in disbelief.

Then Jessie popped in once more "Oh, it gets much better, It's not just how you look on the outside but the inside as well! The machine changed everything of yours to match mine perfectly! Your blood, bones, organs and even fingerprints match mine exactly! If a Pokemon smelled you, they'd sense me, a dental test, matching pearly white teeth! A DNA test would mean us getting the same result!"

Jessie let that set in for a moment before she had continued "And it's not just that either! You're not still ten years old with my body, you're now a adult woman, just like me! Not a single trace of you is left twerpette! You're Jessie inside and out! So unless you can get back up here and force me to change you back, this is all... permanent!"

As Jessie's rant ended tears welled up, when, no... if he got out of here Pikachu wouldn't recognize him, other than his memories he couldn't prove he was himself! He looked up stubbornly and defiantly and glared at Jessie "I'll get up there! I swear I will!"

Jessie smirked once more as she pushed another button, "Is love to see you try and heck, I'll give you a chance!" she announced as a door nearby was opened enough to where Ash's new body could fit through.

"Good luck in your new heels twerpette! I'm sure you'll get used to my heels from muscle memory in a few minutes!" she announced before the blinds shut and left Ash all alone...

But Ash didn't care as he raced towards the exit, stumbling and nearly falling in the boots but he didn't care too much, however... after a short while of walking and stumbling he grew frustrated, how the heck did people walk in these things!

He sighed and looked around after stopping "I think I need to sit down and think of what to do..." he reasoned, and fortunately enough, in one of the rooms he saw, there was an odd grey chair with some soft and plush cushions on it... and to his tired self... it was too good of an opportunity to pass up...

* * *

Ash looked over at it and could only start to walk over too it, it'd be fine to sit there for a couple of minutes so what was the harm, he thought to himself as he stumbled over to seat and sat on it with his rather large rear, which felt like yet another cushion and he sighed happily "Just for a bit..."

Ash blushed as he realised what he was thinking! Why did his butt feel comfier, why was Jessie's voice so natural to him and wearing the skirt less restrictive than he thought!? Why was he thinking all of this!? He looked up and groaned "Why me..." as he thought this.

But as he thought that his eyes widened, why was he just sitting around! Jessie could be escaping! He attempted to push himself up and off of the chair but before he could a loud "CLANK!" was heard and he couldn't get up, he fell back onto his butt only to see his arms were trapped by metal cuffs connect to the armrests, pinning him to the seat.

"Darn it! Lemme go!" Ash groaned in annoyance and mentally face palmed at his idiocy because for all he knew Jessie had escaped by now, suddenly though more metal rings popped out, one surrounding his waist so he couldn't pull up and two around his ankles so he couldn't kick his way out!

Ash groaned and tried to push himself out before a large metal collar came out and wrapped around his neck tightly, not to suffocate him but to stop him from looking around, forcing him to look straight onwards.

Ash once again struggled before groaning out a "Aww, come on!" before the chair spun around and revealed Jessie holding some odd mechanical headphones that were connected to some odd helmet with a screen on it, Ash gasped in shock as he saw her and asked "Jessie! Why aren't you trying to escape!?"

"Twerpette, I never thought I'd be using this of all things on you but... I expect you would come into here because it seems to me... that you're not satisfied with being just me physically, you want to go all the way~" she sung as she swayed closer and put the machine onto his head before walking to a nearby computer.

"H-Huh!? Wait, no! I don't want any more! Just try and turn me back!" he feebily demanded from Jessie, but unfortunately due to the screen and headphones, his vision and hearing was practically nullified.

Despite knowing that Ash couldn't hear her, Jessie continued to monologue "I guess you could say this is part two of the autodresser, as you know it used to be a spy tool, this part was so the spy played the part mentally as well, although from what I heard it was highly experimental and only used as a last resort."

Then Jessie ran her hand lightly across the side of the machine and smirked "Inside of this thing has all sorts of data about me, nor just my memories but my likes, dislike, skills and talents so the infiltration is fool proof so since I hacked it, I'm going to be sharing all of my experiences and trials with you, even if you still have your old memories at the back of your head... once I'm done they'll seem trivial!

She let out an evil cackle as she placed her hand on the dial "There are four levels to this, the higher it goes the faster you get my memories so you can't resist your mind being messed with, keep it like that and there are permanent side effects... and that's exactly what I want... for you to be me forever!" she said with her smirk growing larger.

Meanwhile Ash was struggling as best as he could in his bindings in order to get free, which was just flailing his chest around "No, I don't want to do this! Lemme go!" he demanded weakly.

Jessie laughed at Ash's feeble attempts to free himself before she turned the dail to its first level, thoughts, sounds and feeling flowing into Ash's head from the headphones and images from the screen "Let's see how much resistance you have twerpette~" she sung with a smug smile.

Thoughts of how being a Team Rocket member was more important than being some normal trainer who loses all the time and how stealing Pokemon was easier and more fun than catching them fairly.

Fortunately for Ash they were still on the lowest setting so he could still reply with his own answer, despite being harder to think clearly "N-No! Stealing is wrong, it's easier to bond with caught Pokemon, Team Rocket is wrong and I don't lose always!" he reasoned aloud.

However Jessie's expression didn't change at his answer before she turned the dial back up too the second level "How about we turn things up to the next level?" she asked as another wave rushed through Ash's mind, this time being about how to steal Pokemon and every attempt Jessie had made and failed at it and the lessons she had learned from those mistakes.

Ash shook his head mentally once more to to get rid of those thoughts, it was getting harder for him to think but he stayed defiant, "N-No way! You might learn but stealing is wrong and I'd be bad by doing it!" he insisted.

"Well, if you want some news, even if you do become full Jessie you'll still have your memories, you won't care about them! They'll also be stored in this computer, not that it'll be useful to you though, but would you want everything back? Let's find out?" Jessie asked aloud before she turned it up to level three.

However oblivious to what Jessie was going on about Ash decided to just yell out his feelings "Even if you do this I'll still be me inside! And what's stopping me from cutting my hair and changing clothes!?" he yelled as he looked up with his eyes to try and avert his eyes, to no avail.

* * *

As Jessie turned it up the machine vibrated faster as even more thoughts came to Ash's head, thoughts of how to love and seduce men and how amazing it would be to find a man.

Ash blushed heavily and indignatly cried out "N-No! I-I like gu-irls! I like girls! Why is this all in my head!" it was getting so much harder for him to think clearly but even now he was shocked at what Jessie was forcing into his head.

Jessie then walked over and patted him on the head lightly "Your old thoughts won't matter soon twerpette, but to give you one thing you are very resistant but I think its time to end this, let's turn it all the way up!"

Jessie then reached over and turned the dail up to it's fullest with the machine whirring in a much louder and making the images and thoughts pulse through Ash's head at the maximum speed it possibly could, Jessie had even graciously shared some of her personal memories so her new sister had the whole package.

Thoughts of everything Jessie knew flew through Ash's head rapidly and repetitively: stealing Pokemon, her loyalty to Team Rocket, all of Jessie's experiences and skills, what she dislike and loved, seduction skills, contest and performance prowess, fashion and makeup and how to move, speak, act and think like Jessie!

Ash couldn't fight this anymore after only a few seconds with his face contorting to one of shock and despair... before it slowly transitioned to an all to familiar smirk, one that Jessie was wearing right now...

Before anything else however the machine blew up, not enough to harm anyone or blow somebody back but due to going into overdrive it blasted the biggest wave if thoughts before switching off.

"Well that was unexpected..." Jessie coughed slightly out of surprise before she calmly looked over to "Jessie" who had her head facing down before walking over to unlock the headphones, and takes the helmet off.

"Well then, the computer is destroyed with your old self inside, so it's gone forever but even with them in your head but first... "Jessie", do you still want to be your twerpish old self?"Jessie asked her twin before she stood up and looked her in the eye with a mischievous glint and a smirk.

"Of course not Jessie! Who would ever want to be such a twerpish fool! I'm so much better as me being Jessie, Team Rocket member who's out for all of the world's Pokemon!" she laughed with her signature smirk on her face.

* * *

Jessie smirked back at her sister gleefully "Good~ I hereby welcome you to Team Rocket! Once I bring you to the boss he'll be more than glad to give you a teammate, like I have James so I hope you're lucky!"

"Jessie" laughed once more with a hand near her mouth victoriously and laughed "Of course! And other than that idiot Cassidy, who wouldn't want me to be their partner.

Jessie nodded with a grin "I know! But luckily for you it's most common for a man and woman to be paired up in Team Rocket so let's hope you're lucky still!"

"Jessie" nodded and dreamily looked up blissfully, imagining all of the possible handsome and sexy men she could be paired up with "Indeed! Let's hope for the best!"

At that point they had both left the room and began to make there way toward the exit as Jessie looked at her new twin in pride "You'll need a suitable Pokemon when we get there as well, who knows, on the job we could encounter one of your old friends!" she mocked with a grin.

"Jessie" smirked evilly at that thought and laughed alongside Jessie "I'm curious as to what Pokemon I'll get and if I do meet one of them perhaps i could reveal how much you fixed me and even try something similar!"

It was clear that "Jessie" no longer cared about her old Pokemon or friends and as Jessie smirked "I'm glad to hear but... only two people can be as perfect as us!" she announced as the both of them lest the building and she pulled out a remote and pushed the button...

When suddenly "BOOM!" the building blew up into flames and wreckage "Well, now nobody can reverse what has happened to you! Without the notes or the device you'll be Jessie forever!" she said as she turned to her twin.

"Well, that's a large relief for me, who knows what would happen if they turned my mind or worse, my body as well back!" she laughed with her smile, any trace of her old self gone!

Jessie laughed again with her smirk growing larger "Exactly! Now then sis! Let's get out there and hope the world is prepared for trouble!" she started and looked at "Jessie

Jessie laughed along side her sister and smirked back at her "And with me they had better make it double!" she exclaimed before they both walked into the distance and away from the burning building where Ash's last essence was destroyed, swaying as women with pride!

And just like that, Jessie had won the long battle, by turning Ash into her clone, leaving no traces of his old self behind! While "Jessie still had her old memories they were being ignored in favour of her new self and without any way to change him back... she'll be Jessie forever, and to her... that was just perfect!


End file.
